Are They - Or Are They Not?
by Lirina
Summary: "The two definitely are in love with each other." Hamano's statement wasn't meant to cause any harm, but thanks to Kariya it results in a strange bet. Will Shindou and Kirino be able to deal with their over-curious teammates? And then there is Kariya again, intransparent as always - what is his real plan? And why is he best friends with Kirino now? [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

Here is my new Shindou/Kirino fic, I promise it will be better than the last! I still have to use a poor internet conection, so I don't know how fast I can update.

Anyway, **I don't own Inazuma or its character though I plan to buy them all if I ever get the money.**

This is only the prologue, the real action will start next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Shindou did only vaguely remember when it had started. It had been a rainy day – he didn't know why he remembered that fact as if it were yesterday, and Kirino had stayed over at his place after practice. Normally he would sleep in the guest room, but at this one night the two had talked for hours and eventually fallen asleep in Shindou's bed.

Not that it wasn't big enough for two, there would be space for five persons as slim as they were, but as the Raimon captain had woken up, he had found his pink haired friend laying close to him. The brunette still remembered that it had been a sunny day as some sun rays had shone into his room and given him the opportunity to view the gracious defender from a perspective closer than ever before. He had noted his fine proportions for the first time, from his elegant fingers over his soft lips to the after shampoo-smelling hair.

A weird thought had come into Shindou's head in that moment and as he had seen that Kirino was awake, his pure azure eyes still sleepy, but smilingly looking at him, the brunette couldn't help but voice the words that were keeping him busy.

"Kirino, how do your lips taste?" It was a question of innocent curiosity, he didn't think about how weird it must sound or how his friend might react to it. The brunette just trusted in their bond of friendship which allowed him to say directly whatever he was thinking.

Kirino hesitated a moment. He still wasn't fully awake, it was the moment where he just had realized that he was laying in the comfortable bed of his friend – a place where he wasn't supposed to sleep. "My lips?", the pink haired boy asked then slowly, wondering about what to answer. "No one has ever asked that. Hm, maybe like cherries … I would love to eat some, but I think it isn't the right season … seriously, why can't they grow the over the whole year?" Imaging how nice that would be, Kirino looked at the ceiling. He hadn't changed his position, still laying close to his friend, showing no intention to move.

Both felt comfortable just with being near each other, without actually realizing how much they enjoyed each others company. There wasn't any disturbance at this morning – it must have been Sunday, so the two remained quiet for some time.

Then finally, one might think an eternity had passed, Shindou had broken the silence. "I don't think it's cherry", the brunette had concluded as if he had spent all the time thinking about Kirino's answer.

"What?" His friend had already forgotten about their discussion, cuddled into Shindou's blankets, too lazy to think about the strange things the other boy had said.

But the Raimon captain didn't react to his question. "No they must taste like sugar … You do look a bit like candy, don't you think?"

Now Kirino rolled around, rose his head and supported it with his elbows. "Don't get the wrong idea and eat me. I promise, you'll get a big stomach ache after wards."

Waiting for a replay the pink haired defender looked at Shindou, seeing in his deep brown eyes that his friend was still not satisfied. "You sure are in a weird mood today, Shindou", he commented finally. "I don't want you to think about this forever, so maybe you should just try."

It was only meant halfway serious, so Kirino was a bit surprised as his friend indeed came closer. "Sure about that?", the brunette asked, his voice with a sudden gentleness. His face had stopped centimeters before him, looking questioning into the eyes of the pink haired boy.

"It's alright, it's just for determining the taste after all." He sat up to give Shindou a better access to his mouth. "If I don't like it, I might bite you though", Kirino whispered just before their lips met.

And in fact he did bite. As Shindou felt a light pain in his lips, he immediately broke the kiss and separated from the pink haired defender. Putting on hand to the spot Kirino bite in the brunette looked insecurely at his friend. "I'm sorry", he apologized, although the Raimon captain was the one feeling the pain. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" Kirino hurried to say. The gracious boy slightly blushed as he added "It felt good so I wanted more … . But I guess biting you wasn't the right way to express that." He smiled at his friend. "Hope your lips are ok?"

Shindou nodded. "Don't worry." The brunette was surprised that he had enjoyed kissing his friend so much, it had felt like he had always wanted that, a subconsciously suppressed wish finally coming true. And from Kirino's reaction – or maybe it was instinct, he could tell that his mate had the same longing deep inside him.

This time fully aware of his actions he came closer to Kirino again, smirking. "But I think I need a second try, I failed at determining the taste."

"You can have as many chances as you want", the other boy answered sheepishly. "I'll try not to bite you … but I can't guarantee."

* * *

><p>Leave a review and write me anything that comes to your mind! I love to know what you think. ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 1  Part 1

****Now I'm on a one week seminar in Rimini and the hotel has Wifi! But I don't think I'll have time to write ...

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1 -<strong>

**- Part 1 -**

They hadn't spoke about what has happened yesterday and neither of them felt a need to do so. Honestly, it wasn't that anything special had happened, wasn't it?

But despite of that Shindou wasn't able to concentrate in class. His view kept wandering to his pink haired friend who seemed as distracted as the brunette himself was. Although class wasn't that interesting, normally they both would focus – they weren't known as good students for nothing.

However today the Raimon captain didn't even think about soccer, his thoughts were only about the boy sitting next to him, or better how it felt to touch him, to taste him, to be irresistible close to him. Stupid school, stupid teacher, stupid classmates – why couldn't they just leave him alone with his friend? Didn't they see the longing in their eyes, the hidden smile when they looked at each other?

Class had never felt so long. Shindou kept watching the clock as intensive as he watched the pink haired defender, waiting for the time to pass. He sighed. After wards they both would go to the soccer field – another couple of hours were they would have to pretend that nothing had happened, that their wasn't this … this feeling.

As finally the bell rang, Shindou first didn't realize it. He had waited so long, thinking that this minute would never arrive and now only the sudden chatter of his classmates made him noting it.

Hurrying the Raimon captain grabbed his bag, it wouldn't be good to be late for practice after all … "Kirino, let's give our best today", Shindou muttered to his friend, without sounding very enthusiastic and just because he would always say something like this before they went to practice. Normally the brunette would also mean it seriously though.

However as he looked up, their was no sign of the easy recognizable pink haired boy. Slightly surprised Shindou searched his surroundings, but there were just his other – annoying – classmates, chattering and laughing as if was nothing out of the ordinary that a person would suddenly vanish.

A second later he spotted his friend though. Kirino was already at the door, and as the defender saw Shindou's glance he nodded before he hastily went outside the classroom.

The brunette smiled. "That's Kirino for you." Suddenly very careful the Raimon captain looked at his classmates, but no one seemed to have noted the small incident. Just to be sure Shindou waited a second until he also left, following his friend. As if he did anything forbidden, the brunette also made sure that nobody was in sight as he took track of Kirino.

He found the pink haired boy waiting for him in an empty corridor, smiling expectantly. There wasn't any light, so both of them felt protected by the darkness.

"It's not that we'll have much time", Shindou said already knowing what the other boy was up to. But despite of his words the brunette went close to his friend and stole a small kiss.

"I know", the other boy agreed. "And I also know that this is something we shouldn't have started in the first place." But his smile showed that he didn't have any regret – it was only short though, his lips soon got too busy with kissing the brunette.

However, suddenly Shindou broke the contact, surprised and holding his hand before his mouth to suppress a scream. "You did it again, Kirino! Seriously, kissing you sure is dangerous ..."

"Sorry, I didn't meant to bite you!" The azure eyes came closer to look at his friends lips. "Seems like everything is alright, luckily. It would be a shame if they would be injured." Impatiently Kirino stroke over the lips of his captain, wanting to continue were they had stopped. There was still so much to explore for him.

"I've seen in movies that they use their tongues to kiss instead, not like you use your teeth to ruin my face." His voice was amused, not angry at all. "I think we should try it this way, for the sake of my lips."

_**-xxx-**_

"And that's how I saw them!" Hamano's excited voice was audible in the whole soccer building as he posed in the middle of the changing room, embracing himself and pretending to kiss someone. "I was on my way to practice, didn't think of anything and wohoo – there they were, hiding in an empty dark corridor, it was like they were eating each other!"

"You're imaging things, Hamano." He mostly earned only a small laughter from his teammates. "Yeah, you must have mistaken them, after all it was dark."

"But I tell you, it's true!" The defender desperately looked for a way to convince his team mates, but he didn't know what to say. "Hayami", he looked for help from his quiet friend. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"Well … ." The other boy didn't seem to be happy to have everyone's attention and even less convinced. Nevertheless he couldn't let his friend down. "It's true that they're very close to each other and both of them are late for practice … ."

Hayami's vague innuendo was enough to let Hamano cheer up again. "See, I told ya, the two are in love and now they're doing this – he loudly kissed the air again – thingy all the time."

"Keep staying down on earth, Hamano." Kurama, already dressed in his soccer uniform, he didn't even look up as he was binding his shoes. "You can use your imagination better for creating a new hissatsu. Captain and Kirino have probably just been hold up in class– ."

Raimon's striker didn't came to finish his sentence, because in this moment the door opened, showing Kirino, his hair slightly chaotic and his cheeks reddened. "Sorry, I'm late– ."

* * *

><p>I have the second part of this chapter written and will upload it within the week. ^^<p>

**Anyway I want reviews, so please spend a minute for telling me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

Ok, here is the second part. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 1 -<strong>

**- Part 2 -**

The defender hesitated as he saw that everybody was silently starring at him. "Err … Is something wrong?" Feeling the views of everyone at him didn't make him feel comfortable.

"Kirino-Senpai! Hamano has– ." More of Tenma's enthusiastic words weren't understandable because the mentioned boy quickly put a hand over his teammates mouth, happily smiling like always. "Kirino, Kurama thinks that you don't like the Captain!", he shouted, partly to overtone Tenma, partly to tease his said teammate for not believing him earlier.

"I didn't say anything like that!", Kurama hurried to say. "Nor do I have any interest in what you were doing."

But Kirino who was still standing at the door frame didn't listen to Kurama because the striker was interrupted by Tsurugi. "By the way, were is captain?" The ex-Seed was unimpressed by the former happenings, but after all, he wasn't in this club just to spend the whole afternoon waiting.

"Sh- Shindou?" Obviously unsecured by the weird behavior of his teammates, the pink haired boy didn't know what to answer. "Well, I think I have to go and look for him!" Without delay Kirino turned around and loudly closed the door behind him, his face dark red.

"Did you see him?", Hamano asked as soon as he was sure that Kirino wouldn't hear him. "Definitely! Definitely!" Unmistakeably happy that he seemed to have found a prove the defender danced around Kurama, whose face showed an expression like he was ready to kill someone.

Nishiki who had until now just remained silent, suddenly joined the conversation, more calm than the others though. "This time I have to agree with Hamano", he voiced his observation. "Kirino really looked like if had to hide something and we all have seen how fast he left after Tsurugi mentioned Shindou. Regardless of what Hamano saw was real or not, Kirino acted quite suspicious. "

"I bet he was just scared by someones freaky behavior", Kurama muttered, his voice still serious though he had escaped Hamano. "Anyway, can we please go to practice now?"

"I agree." Sangoku stood up, ready to leave for the soccer field. "Captain and Kirino aren't gay, there is no way they would do something like that. In the way you speak you're insulting them, go and apologize when they arrive or else I don't want to have anything more to do with you. You're disgusting."

After Sangoku's harsh words everybody remained silent, following their own thoughts. Could their team spirit really that easily be broken by a mere rumor?

Finally Kariya saw his chance to profit from the team's argument, the blue haired boy had observed everything closely and knew what he had to do. Masking his evil grin with an innocent smile the defender directed his words to Tenma, speaking with his honey sweet voice. "I don't like when the senpai-tachi are arguing."

"Yeah, me neither", the addressed boy agreed. "But I don't know what to do, I don't even get why they make such a big deal out of it."

"Well, I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it'll help … ", Kariya began, seeming to be too insecure to continue.

"Ahh, spit it out, Kariya." Shinsuke smiled. "It's worth trying at least."

For a moment Kariya's real facial expression was visible before he hid it again under a delightful smile. "If you say so … I was just thinking that everything would become better if there were a proof. Either everyone would believe Hamano then or Sangoku and Kurama are right and everything will be peaceful again."

Kariya raised his voice for the last sentence to make sure the mentioned boys would definitely hear it, though the defender had made precautions and positioned himself near to everyone.

"Fine then!" Hamano was all excited about that idea. "Next time I'm going to take a picture so that everyone will see that I am right!"

Kurama sighed. "If you don't have anything else to do … Let's go and play soccer in the meanwhile. I think Hamano will be busy for the next few years with spying."

The striker was about to leave the changing room, a thing that Kariya needed to prevent at all cost. He hadn't reached his goal yet. "Ano, senpai … It might be easier to prove that they're not in love, don't you think?"

"Like I care." Kurama was definitely through with this topic or maybe he had realized what Kariya was about – in any case he didn't show the intention to continue this discussion.

"If it's for the sake of the club, maybe we should do this." It was surprising to hear such words from Tenma out of all persons. "I mean, we won't be able to play soccer before this thing is cleared. Kurama-senpai will definitely find a proof, Shinsuke and I will work hard for it, too, senpai!"

Hearing Tenma's promising words Kurama could only face palm. But his annoyed "Why me?" was over toned by Hamano, exclaiming loudly that he would find his proof before the other boy could even think of a plan.

"What will the other side have do to if you win? I mean after all they doubted you, senpai." Kariya hated to act this obviously, but with something at stake everything would be even more entertaining.

For a moment the defender remained silent, his hand before his chin and thinking of an answer. "Mhm, let's see … . It must be something really really mean."

"How about that", Nishiki came to support him. "They have to do everything we tell them for … let's say a month."

And forgotten was the soccer practice. "Yoshaa! Let's go, Nishiki, Hayami and ah, Tsurugi come with us too! We need to think of a plan, Kurama definitely won't win against us!" Following by the said boys, more or less dragging the ex-seed with him, Hamano hurried to leave. "After I have won the first thing I'll tell him is to apologize ten thousand times."

"Poor Tsurugi", Sangoku commented after the group had left.

"Poor me", Kurama corrected, visibly not happily about the events. "Anyway, we should go and think of something. I don't wanna end up as Hamano's slave … ."

Everybody took a minute to imagine the words of the striker, before Raimon's former keeper answered him. "Yeah I don't think that would be an enjoyable sight for us. Let's better go and start our … project."

As everybody was about to leave, Tenma noticed Kariya, who was just smiling happily without showing an intention to follow them. "Don't you want to join us, Kariya?", he asked surprised, since it had been the suggestion of the said boy after all.

"I don't think I would be of any use to you." The voice of the blue haired boy perfectly fitted to what he was saying. "I'm neither a good actor nor a good observer and I don't want to drag you down."

Tenma was still cheerful. "That doesn't matter. I'm sure you would be a great help for everybody. If you change your mind, just tell us, ok?"

"I will", Kariya promised, watching the other group leaving. As he had made sure that he was alone, the blue haired boy finally showed his evil grin.

It had been just too easy. Now all he had to do was to watch and enjoy the show – and he wouldn't even have to do a single thing from now on. The Raimon soccer club really was a great source of entertainment.

And there was still more, Kariya thought grinning. Now Kurama would do everything to tear Shindou and Kirino apart … And maybe, if the bond between them wasn't strong enough, the striker would succeed.

And then, Kirino was all his …

* * *

><p><strong>If you want you can vote for whom you want to win the bet, either Kurama's or Hamano's side or no one ... The result of the voting will obviously have a great influence of the story, so think before you vote (I won't tell you more for now hehe). Well, you can vote one time per each chapter until I'll tell you that the voting is closed. Sound's like fun, doesn't it? Now even I don't know how it will end. ^^<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

Here's finally the next chapter! I think I need to mention that I had to write it without internet connection and I don't own a dictionary, so they're might be more mistakes as normal, but I'm to lazy to check them now. And also, it looks like now I will always have internet on thursdays ond fridays so I'll try to upload one chapter every week - can't promise though, because here they often changes our plans ...

And I really was suprised about how many reviews I got. You're all so nice to me, thank you so much *.*

And lastly, for those who are also reading "Something more important than soccer": I know the last chapter is still missing, but I have so much fun writing this, that I never find time for it ... Please be patient with me

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 2 -<strong>

"Don't you think they're acting quite suspicious lately?", Kirino asked after he had made sure that none of his teammates was in sight.

"So you noticed it too", Shindou answered watching his friend, as the defender looked around the corner of the building again. "But I think you're overdoing it, you're really paranoid", the brunette commented smiling.

Sighting the pink haired boy returned to his friends side. It seemed like they were save here, behind the gym and sheltered by several trees, it was unlikely the soccer team would find them here.

"It makes me nervous, really. Today they asked me if I wouldn't like you, if I wouldn't feel something special for you and stuff like that, not to mention how they followed us everywhere – it's creepy, don't you think, Shindou?"

"M-hm." The brunette played with the piggy tails of his friend, a toy that seemed to be more interesting than worrying about their team mates. "I like the smell of the shampoo you use, by the way. "

"Shindou." Kirino tried to sound angry, but the smile on his lips made it impossible to deceive his friend. "But you know", the defender continued then, knowing that the Raimon captain had seen his smile, "I love how your hair is so curly, but I don't need to touch it every second … ."

The addressed boy smirked. "That's just because I don't give you the chance to do so."

"What does that- ?" But Kirino didn't get the opportunity to finish his question, as Shindou covered the lips of his friend with his own, kissing the defender gently.

Soon Kirino's body reacted to the kiss, moving on its own; closer to the Raimon captain, to be as near as possible to him. "Gotta admit, toying around with hair is nothing against this", he whispered, his voice excited and impatiently waiting for another kiss.

"I'll make up for last time, Kirino", the brunette promised. "We didn't get the chance to try this tongue-thing because of my selfishness as captain."

The pink haired boy needed a second to remember what Shindou was talking about. In the tight hold of his friend everything else had lost its importance, inclusive the past days. "It wasn't selfishness, but dutifulness. It's one of your good points, Shindou", he answered then, remembering their intermezzo in the corridor a few days ago. Smiling and looking in the dark eyes of the Raimon captain he added: "And all that waiting the last days makes it even more enjoyable for me now."

Shindou smiled before he lent over for another kiss, surprised to find Kirino cheekily nagging at his lips, this time without really biting though. He wasn't able to speak, so the only way the brunette could react was to open his mouth slightly, giving the tongue of his pink haired friend the opportunity to enter.

It felt better than Shindou had expected. Way better. At first Kirino only cautiously explored the inside of his captain, it took him a while before he got the confidence to start playing with the tongue of his friend, until he finally withdrew.

Breathing heavily it was now the time of the brunette to become more active. Without hesitation, just taking a second to look into the other's beautiful azure eyes, Shindou took one hand at the the defender's cheek leaning more onto him, not caring that Kirino was pressed against the wall in progress – not that the other boy noted the cold wall behind his back though.

But suddenly both of them stopped, standing like statues none of them moved.

"You have heard it, too, haven't you?", Kirino asked, annoyed that someone had dared to interrupt them.

Wondering the brunette left his friend be and turned around to where some bushes blocked the view. "Might have been the wind", he muttered, himself unsatisfied with the explanation.

"It was quite loud though, otherwise we wouldn't have heard it." Kirino stepped at the side of his friend and laid a hand on his shoulders, torn between the wish to not let his friend go and to know the reason of the disturbance.

However Shindou smiled. "You don't think it's them, don't you? It's true our team mates were quite annoying these days but there could be a bunch of reasons for it. It doesn't mean they're spying on us. Calm down, Kirino, ok?"

"What reasons?", the defender asked doubtfully.

The Raimon captain thought about it. "Maybe … Well, I guess they're thinking we've had an argument and now they want to help us to make up with each other."

"That makes sense." Happy to have found a real explanation, Kirino continued. "Everything is fitting, the way they observed us, the weird question they asked and it's true we too have behaved different in front of them – you really are a genius, Shindou."

The brunette smiled as he heard the compliment. "Don't exaggerate, Kirino. And it's just an assumption, I'm not sure about it. Perhaps we should just show them that we're still best friends and everything will calm down on its own."

"No." The response surprised Shindou and as the pink haired defender caught his friends confused view, he explained: "That would be too easy for them. I mean all the last days they played Big Brother with us, probably having fun watching every single movement of us – now it's time for a little payback, isn't it?"

"Kirino." The brunette didn't believe the words coming out of the mouth of his friend. "You really have an evil side hidden inside of you … I didn't know." He paused, trying to understand the thoughts of his friend, but giving up after a short period of time. "I don't get it. What are you up to?"

"It's easy", the pink haired boy answered simply, not hiding his grin. "We'll just pretend to really have had an argument and that we are not talking with each other any more."

"I'm not sure if I can manage not talking to you when they are around." The brunette gently stroke over the cheeks of his friend, the desire to continue visible in his eyes. "I want to spend every second I have with you, Kirino. How could I ignore you, even if it's just pretending?"

The pink haired boy was surprised, Shindou's voice sounded kinda desperate, but after thinking of it, the defender realized that he felt the same way. "It's not that I could be happy without you either", he confessed his thoughts, touching the hand of his friend that still laid on his cheeks. "We'll still try to meet – as often as possible, ok?"

Absorbed by the Kirino's azure eyes, the brunette didn't want anything else than granting his friends wish. "Fine then", he answered slowly, "after all, it can't get more difficult to meet than it's now … . But you sure are a little devil, Kirino."

"How does it feel to be kissed by a devil then?", the defender replied smirking, before he moved to kiss the other boy, gently but not without biting.

"A devil, a true devil", Shindou commented shaking his head. "A devil that I like to be kissed by though."

* * *

><p><strong>This to make it more intersting! ;P The last to indigrents are still missing, but you have to wait haha but I promise, it will get even more interesting - Oh, I love this fic so much x3<strong>

**By the way, I don't like that everyone voted for Hamano - I promise Shindou and Kirino will be together either way, so please give me some Kurama votes! I want it to be an interesting fight!**


	5. Chapter 3

****It's a filler! Basically ... But I needed this to happen, you'll see later.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 3 -<strong>

Looking for his victim Hamano and Nishiki with a rather dissatisfied Tsurugi following them searched the school campus.

"I could swear I have seen Shindou near the gym." Hamano shielded his eyes with one hand and looked over the empty place in front of the building. "Maybe we should look behind it, Nishiki."

"What should he want there?", Tsurugi asked, looking wonderingly at his senpai. He hadn't much interest in his captain's private life, solely the fact that he didn't want to end up at Kurama's slave had driven him to accompany the group – that and a persistent teammate called Hamano.

That certain person was now smirking. "You know the answer, Tsurugi. Nishiki, take the camera – this was a lot easier than I thought."

Carefully the group went around the tall building, Nishiki with his camera ready to take a picture, Hamano silently whispering things he would make Kurama do and Tsurugi, bored and hoping it would all be over soon.

As Hamano had thought, they found Shindou indeed at the guessed place, however …

"Where is Kirino?", Hamano asked silently as the three where hiding behind a bush, watching their captain. Carefully, to not make any noise he changed his position to get a better view of the place.

"Maybe he'll come soon", Nishiki whispered as surprised as his teammate that there was no sign of the pink haired defender. "Let's wait a minute."

"That's it for me." Tsurugi, visbily annoyed, stood up. He didn't care that Shindou would see him, nor did he lower his voice. "I don't want to waste any more time on this, actually I have already spend to much time with it. If you don't want to play soccer today I might as well going home now."

"Tsurugi wait-!" But Hamano was too late, the Raimon captain had already noticed the three observer.

"What exactly are you doing over there?"

"Eh-he, nothing you see … ", Nishiki began, not knowing what to answer and while trying to hide the camera behind his back.

However Hamano just ignored the obvious question and went over to Shindou, smiling and not showing any hint of embarrassment. "Shindou, We have been looking for you! There is something very important and we need to hear your opinion as captain."

"What is it?", Shindou asked, noticing the curious looks of Nishiki and Tsurugi behind the defender.

Hamano waved at Tsurugi, wanting him to come closer. "You see, it's very personal so we didn't want the others to hear … ."

As Raimon's ace striker stood next to him, Hamano continued. "You know Tsurugi is kinda one of the shy guys when it comes to something specific-"

"And that would be?", Tsurugi interrupted with a low voice. He didn't know what his team mate was up to, but he could already guess that it couldn't be anything good. "And to make this clear: I'm not shy." Slightly blushing he muttered: "Well, maybe a bit … but only sometimes!"

"Love." Hamano's simple answer surprised everyone, including Tsurugi himself, who was maybe the most surprised.

But without leaving anyone the chance to interrupt him, the defender continued. "I don't know how to put it, but … well, to make it short: Tsurugi is in love with our friend Tenma."

"That's not true, Captain!", Tsurugi shouted, maybe a bit too fast and his face now dark red. "If you say this one other time, I'll make sure you'll regret it, Hamano!"

"Yeah, yeah, Tsurugi." With not giving him anymore attention Hamano turned back to the brunette, who didn't have said anything so far. "The point is, would you as captain approve of their relationship? Or do you think it's better to hide his feelings?" Looking expectantly at his captain, Hamano waited for an answer.

Shindou took his time to look at the ace striker, who now seemed to die out of embarrassment any minute now. "It's not true", he repeated himself hoping to convince his captain.

"I didn't know about your feelings", the brunette answered finally. "But I don't think it's something you need to be ashamed of, Tsurugi. You two would make a nice couple", he added smiling. "If you really love someone, I think the gender isn't important."

…

"Say Hamano", Tsurugi asked his team mate after Shindou had left. "Was that the only reason you made me join your group?"

"Well", the addressed boy began slowly. "We've made great progress today: Now we know for sure that they're in love. Why else would he have answered the way he did?"

"I mean I knew before that there was something going on between the two of them", he added after an instant. "But now I'm even more sure of it."

"So it really was the only reason … ."

Hamano smiled sheepishly. "Basically yes."

* * *

><p>Lately I had a lot of trouble and not really the time to write, I hope it will get better now ...<p>

Anyway, please leave a review! ^^


	6. Chapter 4 Part 1

****Another chapter I needed to split. I don't know why, but I always keep my chapters about 1000 words long and I didn't want to change it for this story. The pace of this story is rather slow - compared to my other stories - so there isn't really much happening in one chapter ...

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 4 - <strong>

**- Part 1 -**

"Hey Hamano, have you noticed that the two aren't talking with each other anymore?", Kurama asked not hiding the derision in his voice. "There is no way they could be a couple."

"Naaaaah." The addressed boy relaxed leaned back on his chair. Class wasn't really interesting right now so he was rather happy to have some distraction. "Even couples fight occasionally. I tell you, it's nothing."

Kurama wasn't surprised, it was normal for the defender to be all optimistic after all. But that didn't make him give up. "You know, tomorrow Shindou has a date with Akane-san. If I bring them to kiss each other and take a photo of it, it'll be the ultimate proof, won't it? … Then I will finally have peace again", the striker added already imagining the day.

However Hamano was still smiling. "Tomorrow is too late. After school we're going to the amusement park and let's say I have a little surprise there."

The teacher was saying something, but neither of the guys payed attention.

"Tse." Kurama merely raised an eyebrow. "That won't do anything if they aren't talking with each other. You're wasting your time – and mine, by the way."

"Let's just wait and see", the defender muttered smilingly.

**-XXX-**

As Hamano had said, after school the whole group went to the amusement park and surprisingly even Kariya had decided to tag along. Kirino and Hayami were missing though, which left everyone wondering abouth their whereabouts. However it was even more suspicious that Shindou stayed cold to that fact that his best friend was absent, solely answering "I don't know where he is and I don't care either".

It was a nice day, the sky was pure blue and the sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot – all in all a perfect day for going out. Naturally a lot of people had taken advantage of this weather and accordingly the park was well visited.

"Say Captain, has something happened between you and Kirino-senpai?", Tenma asked bluntly as the group had finally entered the amusement park after waiting for about half an hour to buy a ticket. It was the question that everybody was concerned about, but the naïve boy was the only one daring to ask.

Expecting an explanation every member of the team was looking at their captain.

"As if I have ever been friends with that jerk", the brunette boy answered coldly, trying to sound convincing. However he couldn't hide the blink in his eyes as it hurt him to call his close friend a jerk.

A blink, short and immediately vanished, but more than obvious to a certain blue haired boy. While everyone else was shocked by the answer, Kariya was smiling. "Seems like it will get more interesting than I have thought", the defender whispered silently, before he raised his voice. "Ne, senpai-tachi, maybe Kirino-senpai is on a date. He's so popular." Careful words, said to everyone, but directed only to his captain.

And as he had thought, there was it again, this blink in his deep brown eyes, this time more distinct, more concerned. That was something Kariya would definitively be able to make profit of and showing his typical grin, he already had a plan.

"No, it's impossible", Hamano interrupted, ignoring Kurama next to him, who was still trying to convince his team mate about the unlikeliness for them to be a couple. "Have you heard his answer? And have you seen how cold he stays?"

"Anyway we're in an amusement park right now, so we should at least try out the rides!" Tenma, all excited, was already heading to the first attraction. Seeing all the exciting looking rides with all the laughing people in it let him forget about his question. Seriously, an amusement park wasn't the right place to talk about problems, wasn't it?

While watching the boy leaving the group, Tsurugi noted that someone was prodding him, surprised that it was his captain. "Go with him, Tsurugi", the brunette whispered encouraging. "This is the best chance you get, I wish you good luck." With that words Shindou gave the striker a final push.

"Wa-!" His face dark red, he was looking for words, hoping that no one else had heard his captains words. "Damn you, Hamano!", was the only sentence he could think of though. "It's not as you think, Captain!" For a minute the ace striker of Raimon couldn't decide what to do, but in the end he really followed the advice of his captain and went after Tenma.

However Shindou didn't notice the sudden absents of the ace striker, his attention was already distracted by something else – or better by someone. Between all the people at the park's entrance the Raimon captain didn't fail to recognize his pink haired friend.

"Let's see if he can stay cold to this", Hamano whispered into Kurama's ears already sure of his victory.

He didn't see Hayami next to Kirino, he didn't see the people around him nor all the people between them. It was as if everyone else just had stopped to exist, as if there was a world only for Kirino and him.

Thereby it was just the image of his friend that had changed. It was still the same pink haired boy – Shindou was surprised how much clothes could change someone. The brunette had never seen Kirino so … He couldn't even think of a fitting word for it – it might have been 'sexy', but Shindou was still to naïve to think that way.

Anyway, seeing Kirino wearing these shorts, which really were short and a shirt, which almost let his belly free, let Shindou shiver. The Raimon captain had never noticed how long and beautiful the legs of his friend were. One might mistake Kirino for a girl on the first glance, but with a closer look, one would be surprised that the defender still manged to be recognizable as a boy – regardless of his clothes.

Shindou sighed as a try to regain his calmness. How the hell should he manage to not talk to his close friend and more staying cold to him?

* * *

><p>So what do you think Kariya is planning? Haha, no one will be able to guess it!<p>

The second part will be uploaded shortly, depends on my access to internet.


	7. Chapter 4 Part 2

So here is finally the second part! Thank you all for your nice reviews, they're a big motivation for me to continue. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 4 - <strong>

**- Part 2 -**

The rest of their team mates were as surprised as Shindou, only Hamano was still smiling, happy to see Kirino wearing the clothes he had chosen for him before. Kurama's face however, showed an expression which let everyone take a step away from him. Obviously the striker had noted the effect that the pink haired defender had on his captain. An effect, that didn't bring him exactly closer to win the bet.

"Kirino, you're looking really good today!" Nishiki waved with his hands to draw the attention of the defender.

As soon as the pink haired boy noticed his team mates, and especially Shindou's glance, he blushed and tried awkwardly to hide behind Hayami, which was a meaningless effort, since the other defender was smaller than him.

"Th- Thanks", Kirino stammered insecurely, obviously not feeling comfortable in his clothes. "Hi, everyone." Despite of his state, he still remembered to leave Shindou out as he greeted everyone, Kirino even managed to not look into the eyes of his friend, much to everyone's surprise.

Thereby he didn't want anything more more than to hide behind the brunette, maybe being embraced by him – now was the time he needed his friends comfort. Suddenly Kirino lost the confidence about their little game, perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea after all. But it was already too late to turn back. So the defender could do nothing else then sending Shindou stealthy looks full of longing – looks that were immediately caught by Kariya though.

Shindou took all his willpower to look away from Kirino, who suddenly seemed unusually timid, one could even say helpless. And not being able to help his friend didn't let the Raimon captain feel exactly good. However at the same time he couldn't deny how cute the other male looked, how he enjoyed just to watch him. At this point Shindou stopped thinking having a bad conscious about the way of his thoughts.

"Kirino, is something wrong with you?", Sangoku asked, seeming to be the only one besides Shindou who didn't figure out that the new outfit was a plan made by Hamano. "If you don't like these clothes, why are you wearing them?"

Now that the pink haired boy realized that no one was laughing about him as he had feared, Kirino got back his confidence and even smiled as he explained his sudden change. "Well, basically it was like this … ."

_~ flashback ~_

_Kirino was about to change after practice, he was alone in the locker room, since no one had appeared for practice – everyone was busy with making plans to win the bet – as suddenly the door opened showing a small figure hastily entering the room._

"_Hayami, you want to practice now?", the pink haired defender asked surprised to see his team mate of which he had thought to be the least enthusiastic about soccer. _

"_Err … no", the other boy answered as if he was caught doing something forbidden. "Ano Kirino, … Actually I have a favor to ask of you … ."_

_While opening his shoes the younger boy asked casually: "Sure, what is it?"_

_Hayami seemed to be surprised that Kirino was willing to hear his words, although it wasn't something out of the ordinary. "Err … you see these clothes …" - He showed his team mate the stuff he was carrying - "could you wear them today?"_

"_Let's see … ." The defender let his shoes be and critically looked at the new outfit. "Hayami, that are girl's clothes, aren't they? I can't wear that." _

"_No no, they are for boys", the other boy hastily ensured him. "Hamano has said so."_

"_But these shorts definitely are too 'short'."_

_Hayami seemed to have foreseen Kirino's negative response. "I know I wouldn't be able to convince you … I can't do it after all, Hamano was wrong to give me such a difficult task – I have disappointed him."_

"_Hayami - !", Kirino laid his hands on his team mates shoulder in order to comfort him. _

_However the other boy didn't listen. "Argh, I can't do anything right, I'm just a big disappointment myself – it might be best for me to quit soccer if I can't even convince my team mates … ."_

"_Hayami! It's alright, I'll wear them! But calm down, ok?" Sighting Kirino prepared to change his clothes again. Well at least the shorts were in his favorite color, green, and the shirt light blue matching the color of his eyes. For one day it would be ok, but afterwards he would have have a little talk with the fellow defender. _

_~ flashback end ~_

"... And that's it", Kirino finished his explanation, immediately looking for Hamano, who had vanished mysteriously. Also the others noted the sudden absence of the defender, nobody was surprised though.

"Anyway, whatever his reasons were, now we're here", Kurama tried to take control over the situation. He had to separate Shindou and the pink haired defender from each other at all costs. Letting them staying together was equal to give up on the bet. Tenma and Shinsuke who had enthusiastically promised to help had already gone to the rides. The striker sighed. You really couldn't count on them when it became serious.

"So I think it's best to split up into groups", Kurama continued. "Captain, would you mind going with me looking for Tenma and Shinsuke? Even if they're with Tsurugi, I don't think it's wise to let them alone without making a meeting point before."

Ignoring the others starring at him, Kurama continued. "It's sufficient if we're both going, you others should go and have fun." He knew it wasn't like him to talk this way or even to care about Tenma and most of all he didn't enjoy it, but it was nothing more than a desperate attempt to ensure his victory.

Nishiki and Hayami realized what the strikers plan was, but there wasn't anything the could do, especially as everyone was already talking with whom they want to team up.

Another chance for Kariya. "If we all split up then maybe I can go with Kirino-senpai? I think it would be good for us defenders to spend some time with each other. If you wouldn't mind, senpai, that is?"

"Err well ..." The said male was caught off guard as he still had thought about how much he disliked Shindou being away from him. "Err … I mean of course it's alright, Kariya."

Quickly everyone decided to where the would like to go and formed groups, agreeing to meet at the front gate again at the evening.

Kurama grinned. He had used the absence of Hamano well to ruin the plans of his rival. However, he wasn't the only one grinning victoriously as a certain blue haired boy lead his fellow defender and senpai away from the others.

* * *

><p>Please let me know what you think about the pace. It feels so slow to me ... As you might have noticed I changed my writing style for this story, but right now I'm not sure if it was a good idea. So please tell me, what you're thinking - I need help because I can't really jugde it objectively.<p> 


	8. Chapter 5

I know this is really late, but here is finally the next chapter. I didn't know there were still people interested to read my story so I didn't continue uploading. I wrote this some months after the previous chapters so please consider the time gap if something feels odd. I stopped writing after the first half because I didn't like it so much and continued later.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 5 -<strong>

"What are you doing, Shindou?", Kurama asked after he had noted that the other boy was playing around with his cellphone all the time. "We won't find Tenma by starring on your phone."

"Hm?" The addressed boy looked up, wondering for a second about the strange behavior of the Raimon striker. It really wasn't like him to care so much for others, especially for Tenma and the first year students.

But the admonitory look Kurama gave him let Shindou forget his thoughts. "You're right, I'm sorry. Thanks for caring about our team mates so much, Kurama. Although that would be my duty."

Hearing his captain's words Kurama blushed and looked away in embarrassment. "You know, It's not really ...", he began hesitating, but stopped as soon as he noticed that the brunette again was absent in mind.

"Well, to be honest I don't really care about Tenma and actually I think we would be better off without him around, so let's just go home for today", the striker suggested seeing that his captain didn't pay any attention to him.

"Yeah, you're right … ", Shindou answered not looking up from his cellphone, still concentrating on his conversation with Kirino.

_"Everything fine, Kirino? Let me know if you're in trouble, ok?"_

_ "Don't worry, I can handle Kariya you know. You should have fun today, even if I'm not with you. =)"_

_ "I'd rather be with you, but I'll try. Wanna meet later? We can go to my place if you want."_

"Captain! Kurama-senpai!" Tenma shouting his name let him put the cellphone away for a moment and look at the boy who was in the ride they were standing next to.

Much to the surprise of the both boys, Kurama and Shindou, they found Hamano sitting next to Tenma, obviously enjoying the ride.

Kurama sighed. "You know, sometimes being in Raimon is … so much pain."

**-XXX-**

The amusement park was now filled with people, children running around, eating ice-cream or waiting at the rides. Innerly Kirino was thankful for these circumstances as no one would pay much attention to him and his outfit. Determined to not show any weakness or insecurity to Kariya, the pink haired defender had followed his kouhai to a bench near a fountain. The water drops refreshed the air and gave a nice picture with some beautiful flowers surrounding the plaza.

"So what do you want?", Kirino asked directly without sitting down as the other boy had done. "I know you're planning something, Kariya." Trying to gave his voice a neutral sound, but unable to hide the distrust he looked at the slightly tinier boy who was seemingly absorbed into watching the flowers.

The blue haired boy suddenly faced his senpai. "What do you mean, senpai?", he asked innocently. "Is something wrong with wanting to be friends with you?"

The amusement park with all the people laughing and having fun around them definitely was the wrong place for such a serious talk so the pink haired boy couldn't help but feel a bit out of place.

"Don't give me that." Kirino couldn't even describe the annoyance he felt just by looking into the other boys face. "You don't even know what friendship is." The last words had a harsher tone than he wanted, but it was not that Kariya hadn't deserved them with all his lying.

Still, looking at the face of the fellow defender let Kirino feel a little regret, the other boy seemed to lose his confidence hearing those words.

Only for a second though. "Well, if it's that what you want … ." Kariya's eyes narrowed and his voice changed. "I saw you and your beloved Shindou-senpai and I know what are you doing. Deceiving your friends, isn't it?"

Could it be? That Kariya really know everything? Sceptically the pink haired boy looked at his team mate. It might be the case. Kariya was dangerous and Kirino was well aware of this fact.

The blue haired defender continued, his words sounding casually. "Friendship is about keeping secrets as far as I know."

"Grrr." Kirino wanted to shout at Kariya for being so false and sneaking, but could he really afford to do so? As far as he was concerned it wasn't a big problem if Kariya would talk. Yeah, the pink haired defender would just call it a bad joke and apologize. Not a problem. But Shindou, the dutiful captain? Which team would follow a captain who had deceived his team mates?

Suddenly Kirino felt angry at himself for dragging his best friend into this. He had to stop being egoistically and to realize that the person most important to him wasn't his property, but belonged to the team. "Fine then", Kirino finally decided teeth-gnashingly not able to look into the eyes of the sneaky person in front of him. "But I'll find out what you're really after soon."

**-XXX-**

Shindou sighed. He absentmindedly watched Kurama and Hamano in front of him, not able to determine if the two were arguing or just chitchatting. How odd, the lively defender and the harsh striker seemed to come to like each other somehow – at least from what Shindou could tell they seemed to spend more time with each other than before. He smiled feeling happy for them.

Then attention of the Raimon captain shifted away and he stroke still absent in mind over the stone he was sitting on waiting for Tenma, who was buying some ice-cream. And before the brunette knew what was happening he found himself drawing little hearts with his finger on the cold gray stone.

His fingers were the same as his mind, circling about the same topic: _He._ The pink haired boy with his clear blue eyes and his piggy-tails was all the Raimon captain could thing about for now. Looking at his cellphone again and again still waiting for a reply gave him a rather depressed feeling wondering if _He_ was alright. _His_ Kirino.

A sigh came over his lips. But Shindou had already made up his mind. It was time that the brunette confronted Kirino and himself with the reality. Friendship had limits. Limits which the two of them had surpassed some time ago without even noticing. He only hoped Kirino would understand and ... maybe even share the feelings Shindou had.

* * *

><p>If there is still interest I can upload more chapters. Maybe next weekend since I would like to do some beta-reading before.<p> 


	9. Chapter 6

****I was sick the last days T.T But luckily for you because I had a lot of time these days. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 6 -<strong>

"Are you alright? Kariya didn't do anything to you, did he?" It had cost Shindou everything he had to stay cold and wait until the others had left but now he couldn't hide his worries any longer. The brunette gave his friend a testing look but Kirino didn't look as if he was hurt, only tired – which was only normal after the long day in the amusement park. And irresistible in the clothes he was still wearing. "You didn't respond to my message so I was worried about you two. By the way, aren't you feeling cold in that outfit now?"

The two had found a bench near the parking lot of the amusement park which was now almost empty as the sun was already setting. Soon the two Raimon members would have to go home as well.

"No it's alright", Kirino answered hesitating after Shiodou finished expressing his worries, "I was kinda busy with Kariya. He doesn't seem to be such a bad guy, so I thought maybe we can become friends." The pink haired boy himself knew that he was a bad liar and it didn't make it easy that the person he lied to was his best friend but the defender tried his best to hide his treasonous eyes by looking on the ground. "I had a lot of fun today", he added to underline his words.

"It's good that you are better with Kariya now." But as Shindou gave it a second thought he couldn't help but feel confused. "Kirino, by being friends with Kariya do you mean you want to kiss him too?", the Raimon captain asked quickly and a bit too rushed. The surprise in his words was mixed with a undertone of fear.

However, no answer came which left Shindou in a state between the regret to have asked such a question and the curiosity to know the truth.

After a while the Raimon captain dared to glance at his friend, surprised to find him asleep, his head resting on the brunette's shoulder and his pony-tail tickling Shindou's neck.

"I missed you, Takuto", Kirino whispered in sleep silently, just barely audible to Shindou.

The addressed boy smiled happily to hear Kirino using his first name and simultaneously noted how cute the pink haired boy was when he was asleep. Talking about feelings would have to wait. After all both of them had had a long day.

For a while the Raimon captain just watched his friend and the setting sun before he finally grabbed his cellphone to call the butler to pick them up.

"You know, I really am in love with you, Ranmaru", the brunette whispered to the still sleeping boy after he had put his phone away. How odd it felt to voice his confession. And how easy the words came out of his mouth now that the Raimon defender was unable to hear them. "Ranmaru", Shindou repeated the first name of his friend unused to actually call Kirino this way while stroking away one of his friends pony-tails. "What a nice ring it has. Ran-ma-ru."

Not far away a certain person couldn't believe his eyes. Nor his ears. The jacket he had forgotten and came back to take fell out of his hands. It fell into the dust of the parking lot only meters away from were the two boys were sitting. Had Shindou paid more attention to his surroundings and less to Kirino, he would have seen the shape in the shadows of the trees at the end of the parking lot.

Yes, the worst nightmare of Kurama Norohito had come true.

**-XXX-**

The next day practice ended earlier because still no one besides Tenma and Shinsuke was concentrating on soccer. Even Tsurugi felt tensed, paying attention to stay away from Tenma to make sure nobody got the wrong idea about them.

Shindou stayed after practice to help Akane with her studies. Although it had been a big surprise to him that the shy, but intelligent girl had asked him the Raimon captain felt somewhat obligated to help his team members – that naturally included the managers.

"Shin-sama?", Akane asked carefully with her quiet voice. "Did you listening to what I said?"

"Oh sorry, Akane-san. Was it about the question on page 57?" Shindou didn't know why it was so hard for him to concentrate. For some unknown reasons it really bothered him that he had found his best friend leaving the school together with a certain blue haired defender. Wondering if Kirino and Kariya really had become friends the Raimon captain regretted the he didn't have had the chance to talk with his pink haired friend in private today – there had always been annoying people around them, not leaving them any chance to escape.

"Actually … ." Akane focused her view on her knees, her eyes wandering around. "Actually … I wanted to ask if we could … ."

Kurama sighed. Hiding himself behind the teacher's desk while knowing that nothing would happen. How could it? Shindou had basically declared his love to Kirino. The striker had placed his last hope in Akane: If she would just kiss the captain he could take a picture and convince the others. However seeing her now as she was just asking if the two could take a picture together he could only face palm.

This would never work out.

And on the top of that Kurama was alone now. Tenma and Shinsuke who had never really understand the situation just had left him today with the excuse "We are doing some extra training for a new hissatsu." and also Sangoku "It's not befitting to watch two young people in love. Akane-san and Shindou should have their privacy." had left him today. Well the keeper couldn't possibly understand after all he hadn't seen what Kurama saw.

One thing was clear though: The Raimon striker had to make a new plan.

**-XXX-**

Playing soccer had exhausted the two new friends an now they went through the streets wondering what to do next. "Say senpai, what are you usually doing when you're with friends?"

"Well … ." The pink haired defender thought about it. What he was doing when he was with Shindou. "Kis- ." No, that wasn't something he should say. "Most times we are at his place talking about stuff like soccer and so on", Kirino managed to save hoping that Kariya hadn't understand the word he first wanted to say. "I also like to hear him play piano, I think it's good if you have a common hobby with your friend."

"Oh, I see." Kariya's eyes narrowed as he continued. "Why don't we go to my place then?"

* * *

><p>By the way I like Kariya - I tell you just in preparation for the next chapter.<p>

Random advertisement: Go and read the Inazuma Eleven Manga, Fubuki is soo cute 33


	10. Chapter 7

****As I said I really do like Kariya and I spent a lot of effort into trying to bring out his character. I really think if Kariya would have a hobby it would something extremly weird and embarrasing.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 7 -<strong>

Kirino was carefully inspecting Kairya's home, only nipping on his tea. Although he knew it was silly to think the blue haired defender would have poisoned it, Kirino couldn't help to feel weird by drinking the light green liquid.

However, his eyes couldn't find anything suspicious, it was just an ordinary kitchen they were sitting in, clean, quiet and nice. Still feeling uncomfortable the pink haired boy finally realized what was the reason for the odd feeling he had. 'Quiet' - that was it. "Kariya", he addressed the boy sitting in front of him. "Do you live alone? I mean nobody is here beside us – Be careful!"

Hearing the question from his so called new friend Kariya spilled the tea he was about to drink. "I'm fine", he answered calmly ignoring the pain of the hot liquid running over his knees. "It's just that my parents are both working."

This time his great acting skills weren't perfect and failed to convince the vigilant Kirino. "Sure?", he asked focusing his big azure eyes on the other boy. "Do you have any problems or are you in trouble?" The pink haired defender himself didn't know why he was so friendly with someone he considered as something like an enemy; maybe it was because of the nice time he had had playing soccer with the other boy this afternoon. It really had been nice to practice some defensive tactics.

Kariya seemed to be surprised about the question of his team mate. Why would Kirino even bother with his family situation? After all that was none of his business. But perhaps that was what friendship was like? Recalling his own words regarding friendship and sharing secrets the blue haired boy suddenly felt insecure. "If you really want know", the boy kept his eyes away from Kirino, "this apartment belongs to relatives of the president of the orphanage I actually live in. These relatives are currently working abroad and allowed me to live in here because it's closer to Raimon. Hitomiko-sensei was so happy for me to be able to play soccer in a real team so she supported me and looks after me."

"Kariya, I didn't know ...", Kirino began. He hadn't dared to interrupt the other boy as it was the first time Kariya had actually talked this much. It was a side on him the pink haired defender hadn't known before – a very surprising side. But, he reminded himself, there was still no guarantee that the words of the boy in front of him were true. It could still all be a made up plan.

"Anyway", Kariya hurried to change the topic. "Come on Kirino-senpai, I want to show you something." Without giving the fellow defender the chance to say anything more he dragged his senpai with him into the bedroom.

"What can we possibly do in he-?" Unable to finish the question Kirino starred on the bed. "Kariya?"

It was a dark room and because of the small window there wasn't much light, but still he was able to see the clothes lying on the bed. They weren't folded, as if somebody had just worn them and after that carelessly thrown away. "That are girls clothes, aren't they?", the pink haired defender asked surprised. "What are you doing with them?" He searchingly took one of the pieces that appeared to be a red mini skirt.

The other boy wasn't sure what to say and looked embarrassed at his senpai. But keeping eye contact was too difficult and so he focused his view on the ground. "Well, you see … ", Kariya began, his head dark red. "It's because of what you said earlier, senpai … ."

The other males clumsy attempts too explain the situation let Kirino look up. It was the first time he saw the fellow defender in such a state. So insecure, so vulnerable. Was that how Kariya really was?

However the blue haired defender misinterpreted Kirino's skeptical view and narrowed his eyes. "Don't forget, I still know your little secret."

However, his words weren't as convincing as before and Kirino got the feeling that the other boy felt somewhat cornered. He couldn't help but feel pity for him. "There is no need to tell me if you don't want. I can still go out and pretend to not having seen anything."

Kirino turned around in order to leave, surprised to find Kariya stopping him. "Wait, senpai!"

A curious look in his azure eyes the pink haired boy did what his kouhai was asking for and stand still. "You really don't need to tell me what you and your girlfriend were doing in here. To be honest, I don't really want to know."

"Girlfriend?" Now Kariya was the one who was surprised. "You- you got it all wrong!" His voice was louder than intended and his blush got even harder as he continued. "You know what you said about sharing hobbies ...", the defender began anew.

"So your hobby is cross-dressing?" Kirino interrupted slowly getting impatient. "Just say it then. It's not that I can do anything anyway."

The other boys relaxed reaction gave Kariya back some of his confidence. "Want to try it, too? I know it's kinda weird but actually a lot of fun."

"I'll pass on this", the words came out of his mouth a bit to quickly. As he saw his new friends disappointed face he soon regretted to have said them. And on a second thought, the pink haired boy shouldn't anger his fellow defender in the first place. "Maybe later, it has gotten late and I should go home soon", Kirino managed to save.

"I see." His face looking happier Kariya put some of the clothes into a bag. "Just take them with you, you can try them at home if you like." Almost smiling he gave the brown paper bag with his precious treasures to the perplexed Kirino who was unable to contradict.

"Oh and senpai", the blue haired boy called his senpai as he was about to leave. "I can call you 'Ranmaru' from now on, can't I? I mean we're friends, aren't we? Of course you have to call me 'Masaki' too!"

Again it was the insecure and shy voice of the other boy as well as the clumsy way to express his feelings that made Kirino think. Ignoring how rude it actually was to call a new friend by his first name he replied sighting. "I guess so."

What a weird day that was, Kirino thought afterwards looking at the bag, and what a weird person Kariya was. Could if be that today for the first time he had interacted with the real Kariya? Or had it been all the plan of the other boy to confuse him? The only thing clear was that his kouhai definitely was a complex person.

Kariya grinned as he suddenly had the perfect idea to end the day. Kirino was already out of the door, but still able to hear him. "By the way Ranmaru, do you know how the captain's date with Akane-san went? I'm sure you're the first he would tell about it." Of course, Kariya was sure of that, Kirino couldn't possibly know about Shindou's doings.

Trying his best to remain his calmness the other defender answered only slow, his voice cold. "I'm sorry, I don't know, Ka– Masaki. And I really have to go now."

As he watched his friend leaving Kariya wondered about the odd feeling he had. This time the reaction of his senpai, the surprise and shock more than visible in his big eyes, hadn't brought him any pleasure. In fact, Kariya only felt a bad conscious – and that was something he never had had before. Maybe because Kirino had been so nice to him all day long?

* * *

><p>1st note: It really was difficult to write Kariya in this chapter, but also a lot of fun. Anyway the next chapter will be about Shindou and Kirino, I think.<p>

2nd note: I noted that I got a lot of addings to 'favorite story' and I thank you all for that. And if you also want to do me something good, leave a review. They actually remember me to upload more. xD


	11. Chapter 8 Part 1

Thank you for the reviews! The made me really happy. ^^

**By the way, I started my new project - I'm going to upload the sidestories of the Inazuma Eleven Manga on my blog. If you want to take a look, the link is on my profile. **

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 8 -<br>Part 1**

Watching the sunlight that shone in his spacious room, looking at the picture on his desk which showed the Raimon eleven victoriously after one of their matches that was all Shindou was able to do at this sunday forenoon. Only glancing at his school books disorderly lying around the brunette took the photo in his hands and laid down on the bed. His eyes soon began to hurt from gazing too intensively into a certain person's face. It really was a shame that he didn't have a picture with just Kirino and him. Maybe he should ask the defender for one …

Shindou sighted. As it it were so easy … He couldn't even bring himself from telling his friend about his true feelings. The resolve the Raimon captain had had the other day had vanished. It had been so strong and now nothing had been left but a feeling that there was a sudden and insuperably high wall between him and Kirino.

Kirino who was no longer his. Well, that was exaggerated, Shindou knew, but for him it was the same as if the defender had a sign on his forehead saying 'property of Kariya'.

First the only thing worrying him had been that his feelings for another boy were inappropriate, but now he could only laugh about this. Kirino wasn't just another boy – evidence enough was how much the Raimon captain actually thought about him.

Suddenly Shindou shook his had. He really was thinking too much, although the solution was easy. Hastily he called for the butler and grabbed his jacket. Kirino was his best friend, they still could talk about everything. He had just spend two afternoons with Kariya, that was nothing, really.

**-xxx-**

Kirino smiled as he went out of the cinema, the two movie tickets he just bought in his hands. _'Lovely stars'_, the new romantic comedy he was looking forward since it had been announced, especially because his favorite actress was playing the female lead. Luckily the pink haired boy had manged to get two of the last tickets for the premiere tomorrow evening.

In the end it hadn't been bad that Kariya had convinced him to go to the cinema together to console his senpai – and what a coincidence it had been that they both had a secret passion for movies of this type. Of course the defender could have asked Shindou, but for some reason when he went to the cinema with his best friend they always ended up watching movies Shindou liked. _Historical_ or _drama_ was what the Raimon captain preferred – and naturally anything musical. And to be honest, those were quite boring for the pink haired boy. Well, Shindou wasn't the one to blame, it was just that Kirino had never been able to tell his friend the truth. His face show a grimace thinking of that certain boy – Shindou was a topic he put all his effort in to not think about.

"Hey, Kirino."

The Raimon defender was so distracted by his new bought treasure that he didn't notice Kurama until the striker was standing directly in front of him.

"What's that?" Not that he was too interested in Kirino's business, but his intensive starring on the fancy colored paper in hand his made Kurama curious. "You bought some tickets?"

The addressed boy tried to hide the tickets with his hands, hoping Kurama wouldn't discover the movie's title. The fact that he liked romantic comedies didn't have to become public after all. "Yeah", Kirino answered then slightly blushing. "It's for the day after tomorrow."

Kurama gave him a questioning look and the pink haired defender hurried to change the topic. "And you? Doing a little extra training?"

It was obvious since the Raimon striker wore his training uniform. "Yeah. We don't do a lot of practice after school lately. Everyone is busy with … well, doing things." It was better not to explain what exactly they were doing so Kurama quickly interrupted himself. "Well, I have to continue so see you later, Kirino."

The defender had a bad conscious for being happy about Kurama's leave, but he really wasn't in the mood for chit-chatting today.

**-xxx-**

Shindou was surprised, Kirino's home was so small. The brunette knew that it was normal to live in a flat like this and he was well educated enough to never show his surprise but still, the Raimon captain wondered how people could live like this. And without a butler, Shindou thought as he watched Kirino's mother preparing tea for him while he was waiting for Kirino to return. The most surprising thing however was that the brunette had never been here before and he could barely hold back the suspense of seeing his friend's room.

Kirino returned home not long after still his meeting with Kurama in his head, the pink haired defender didn't notice the boy waiting for him until his mother impatiently told him to take care of his guest.

"What did bring you here? Has something happen?", the Raimon defender asked as he lead his friend into his room and closed the door. Not really knowing how to behave the defender indecisively stood still in the middle of his room noting how Shindou was taking a look around.

"No nothing." The other boy felt as awkward as his friend, desperately trying to find an opening in the invisible wall which was still between them. "You have nice room", Shindou commented seating himself on the bed while Kirino finally decided to take the desk chair.

Silence. "What's in this bag?", the Raimon captain finally asked just to say something, pointing on the brown paper next to his feet.

A question which let Kirino startle. Trying to remain calm he stood up to take the bag away. "Nothing, just some old clothes." However a sudden clumsiness caused him to drop the bag, the content falling out and landing on the floor.

* * *

><p>Probably not the best place to make a cut, but otherwise the update would have taken a lot longer.<p>

Anyway, if you like this, leave me a comment, well if not leave a critic or whatever ^^° and visit my blog.


	12. Chapter 8 Part 2

I don't really like this chapter, especially the first part which I kinda hate, that's why it took me so long ... If it weren't for the reviews and so many people waiting it may have result in another hiatus.

Well, to make up this chapter is extra long. ^.~

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 8 -<strong>

**Part 2**

Shindou smiled over the cuteness of his friend. "Wait I'll help you." He started to pick up the clothes not noting Kirino's face which turned dark red.

"No – !", he began but was interrupted by the brunette. "Wow, these are awesome, did you sew them yourself?"

Not quite the reaction the pink haired defender had expected. "Err what?", Kirino asked confused coming closer to take a look.

"It's amazing, I can only tell they're self-made by looking at the irregular stitches", Shindou explained while putting them carefully into the bag again.

Now Kirino realized that his friend hadn't seen that it were actually girls clothes and sighted with relief. But he hadn't thought Kariya would really sew clothes himself – it made sense though, the blue haired boy probably didn't have much money.

Thinking about Kariya Kirino didn't notice how close he now was to Shindou. The face of his friend only centimeters away was just too tempting, more than he could handle.

Without thinking the pink haired defender leaned in for a kiss, sustaining his hands on his friend's shoulders, causing Shindou to lose balance. The Raimon captain groaned as he landed ruggedly on the floor, Kirino on top of him but happy the ice was broken now.

"It's allright, isn't it?", the defender asked silently as he had caught his breath again. "We'll stay best friends even if you're dating Akane-san, no?" Stroking over Shindou's face he waited impatiently of the answer, the longing to continue written all over his face.

However the Raimon captain needed a minute to fully understand the words of his friends. "You're stupid, Kirino", the brunette whispered then into his friend's face above him. "What made you think that I'm dating her? I was just helping her with her studies because Kurama asked for that."

"Kurama is weird", the other boy remarked surprised about how relieved he felt, and than Kirino focused again on the mouth of his friend for stealing another kiss.

"But it wasn't that bad actually", Shindou said while carefully freeing himself from his friend only pull him closer again as he was on the bed. The floor was definitely not the most comfortable place. "We took a nice picture, ask Akane-san, I'm sure she will show you."

Kirino never had been so thankful for his small bad before, which made it inevitable for him to rest his head on his friend's chest, closely listening to his heartbeat. "You took a picture?", the pink haired defender repeated the other boy's words. "You know, I want one with you, too. You've been my best friend for ages and it's kinda sad that I don't have a photo with just the two of us. Can't we go and make one?", Kirino asked unknowing how happy Shindou was about this question.

Instead of an answer the brunette just changed his position again so that he was laying next to his friend and kissed him again, but this time more passionately.

Kirino promptly answered the kiss, placing his hand on Shindou's shoulder to draw him even closer.

"Let's make ten", Shindou whispered smiling between two kisses.

For a second there was confusion in the azurre eyes of the defender until he realized that his friend meant the photos. However their kisses got more passionately, more demanding and Kirino was to distracted to answer.

Chuckling the Raimon defender began to open the buttons of the brunette's shirt, leaving Shindou surprised, but not stopping him. The fierce heat surrounding both boys made it impossible to feel cold anyway.

The sound of splitting glass disrupted the silence, suddenly and without warning.

The two lovers immediately stopped moving as if they were frozen, feeling caught as they looked to the door from were the sound came.

"Mum!" Kirino had never felt so awkward in his entire life. Seeing his mother standing in the door frame, the tablet still in her hands although the glasses had fallen down and the liquid was spilled all over the floor. Why couldn't he just disappear now?

"Ra- … Ranmaru … ."

**-xxx-**

The first thing Shindou tried to do the next morning in school was to talk to his friend. However thinking about yesterday's happenings made it difficult for him to find a way to approach Kirino. Not only that the brunette hadn't been able to confess his feelings again, now that they were caught by the defender's mother Shindou didn't even know if their friendship would continue.

_'I should have been more cautios',_ the Raimon captain thought looking at Kirino who was already inside the classroom waiting for the lesson to begin. Feeling guilty for his cowardly leave yesterday – although it had been Kirino whispering at him _'Shindou, I think it's better if you go home now',_ he should have stayed. He just wanted to share the problems Kirino had to face now, to stand by his side, but it wasn't all that easy ...

The brunette couldn't help but note how cute the pink haired male was, seeing the blush and the blink in his azure eyes as Kirino realized that Shindou was starring at him.

However, he didn't get the chance to talk as suddenly a certain blue haired boy entered the classroom, drawing all attention on him since it wasn't regular to find a first year student visiting the classroom of his senpais.

Obviously Kariya was looking for Kirino as he smiled as soon as he spotted him. "Ranmaru, I was waiting for you outside. Why didn't you come?" His voice sounded curious, although one could hear the slightly upset undertone. Of course the blue hair could have masked it, but for some reason he had chose to not to do so – maybe just to anger Shindou.

The addressed boy was visibly surprised to find his kouhai in front of him. "Oh Masaki", he answered slowly. "I was … ."

But Shindou didn't hear the rest of Kirino's sentence. As if it wasn't strange enough for Kariya to show his real feelings, no, the younger boy had also talked so familiar with Kirino – even used his first name. A name that Shindou had longed for to call for so long. And here was Kariya, not hesitating and obviously not feeling ashamed to just use it.

And Kirino? He was responding in the same casual way. What in the world had happened? Petrified as he was Shindou was forced to also hear the rest of the conversation between Kirino and the one who seemed to be his new best friend … or even more considering their choice of addressing each other.

"Look, Ranmaru", Kariya grabbed into his bag, "what I bought yesterday."

However Kirino wasn't really interested, honestly he had other things to deal with right now, but Kariya couldn't possibly know that so he tried to be friendly. "I'm not feeling so well today, can't we talk later?"

"But Ranmaru! You have to see them!" Holding his new obtained items right in front of Kirino, so that the defender was unable to overlook it.

"Yeah, that's nice", the pink haired boy commented rather uninterested – that was until he realized what his kouhai actually was holding. With a drastic change in his voice he continued with a sudden enthusiasm. "These cds are from my favorite actress, Mayumi Ayako, you know the one who plays the lead in _'Lovely Stars'_! Where did you get them? They are always out of stock!"

Even Kariya was surprised about the fellow defender's reaction. "Wow, I didn't know you liked her too, Ranmaru."

"I usually don't tell people that I like girly pop-music", Kirino answered looking at the back to see which tracks the cd's contained.

"But she's so cute, isn't she, Ranmaru?", Kariya asked without awaiting a reply. "She's my idol! I know all her songs by heart and I can't wait for the movie tomorrow!"

Luckily for Shindou in this moment the bell rang and Kariya had to leave the classroom before he could say anything to make it worse.

The brunette still couldn't believe the defender used his friend's first name. In. every. Single. Sentence! Now he knew how it felt to have the urge to kill someone. And still, in a way the brunette himself didn't understand he was thankful to Kariya for cheering his friend up and for showing him a side of Kirino Shindou had never thought to exist.

* * *

><p>lol Kariya using Kirino's first name in every sentence just to tease Shindou.<p>

Anyway if you liked this I would be happy about a review and check out my Inazuma Manga translations (link on my profile).


	13. Chapter 9

****Sorry guys! I know most of you don't like Kariya so much, but he is still a mc of this story, after all he was the one starting it.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 9 -<strong>

"Tomorrow we're going to get them!", Hamano announced enthusiastically. Earning only questioning glances from his team mates he continued. "I stayed up all night and made a plan which can not fail!"

"Yeah, yeah, that are some big words", Kurama commented not paying much attention to the defender who stood in the middle of the changing room. As long as his captain and Kirino were pretending not to talk to each other he felt safe. Not that the striker himself could win either. It was just a draw.

"Ano Hamano", Hayami interrupted before the other defender could begin to argue with the striker. "What plan? Is it something dangerous?"

Happy to get the change for further explanations Hamano showed his victorious smile and raised his voice. "Tomorrow we'll tail Kirino all day long, at some point he will make a mistake and reveal their secret!"

"And for this you stayed up all night? You're brilliant, genius."

Ignoring the sarcasm Hamano seemed to be happy about this alleged compliment. "Alright, it's decided then! Tsurugi you'll be in charge of bringing the camera!"

"Wait, me?" The addressed striker couldn't neither hide his surprise nor his indignation. "I thought I was out of this after- !" Stopping in the middle of his sentence because Tenma was within earshot Tsurugi continued rather subdued. "After … after you know what!"

"Well, I changed my mind", Hamano answered promptly while outstretching his tongue.

However suddenly Kurama interrupted the conversation of the other group. "You can't do it tomorrow, Hamano."

"Because?", the addressed boy asked slowly, raising an eyebrow.

Because Kurama still remembered the morning he had seen Kirino buying the cinema tickets and although he hadn't seen which film it was, the striker had noted the pink hearts on the ticket and the two cards the pink haired male had held in his hand. After what Kurama had seen before it was easy to conclude: Kirino planned to go to watch a love movie with Shindou tomorrow evening. Hamano wasn't allowed to see that no matter what! He knew, but it was a lot of more difficult to explain that to the over enthusiastic defender.

"Yeah, why?", Sangoku asked. "Let them do their stupid stuff and waste their time if they want to. It seems to be the only way Hamano is able to learn something."

"It's not that I care what they do", Kurama answered teeth gnashingly. "But Tsurugi's birthday is tomorrow, we wanted to do a surprise party, don't you remember, Hamano?" He sighed, managing to sound natural. "And you just wanted to made him a camera holder on his own birthday … ."

Everyone looked surprised at the embarrassed defender, not believing that Kurama would really plan a birthday party for his kouhai with whom he had spoken not more than ten words this year.

"We wanted?", the addressed boy asked pensively. Of course he couldn't say 'no' now. "Yeah, I mean you're right", Hamano smiled exaggerated. "I guess we have a lot to plan then … . Alright! Let's go then!"

Tsurugi remained rather indecisively. Not sure if he preferred to play Hamano's pet by carrying the camera all day or to attend a party with himself as the main guest.

The other boy left in the changing room showed the same indecisive expression. Kariya who had listening to his team mates conversation and although there were some good opportunities to interfere and make the situation even more interesting the defender had stayed quiet. Now Kariya was wondering why. It was his game after all, it was all to amuse him, nothing else. However when ever the blue haired boy thought of his new friend, Kirino, he just wanted to end all this. He didn't want to do any more harm to his senpai, he wanted Kirino to live a peaceful life and be just happy. Why did he feel this way? Kariya couldn't understand. He sighted, for whatever reason this game hold no longer any entertainment for him.

"Kariya", Tsurugi called the other boy by his name.

The addressed boy looked up in surprise. Tsurugi rarely ever spoke to so he couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to say.

As always the strikers words were short and coming directly to the point. "Stop them."

"What do you mean?" The defender asked innocently.

With an impatient voice – asking himself why he had to explain the obvious, he continued. "You were the one starting this stupid bet. And now you have to end this." The striker stood up and was about to leave. "Seriously, I was ordered around by Hamano-senpai, the captain thinks of me as .. well, something I don't even want to say and I can't even speak to Tenma normally anymore nor can I play soccer here. And on top of that I have to endure the people who are to blame for this on my birthday. If that is what a soccer club is meant to be, I think it's best to quit."

"Tse." As if he, Kariya, would care about what his team mate would do. He never really liked the cold striker anyway.

"I think I have made myself clear." Tsurugi turned around, obviously not happy about Kariya's behaving. "You ARE going to end this."

The striker's authority made the blue haired male shiver. "Yes", he answered subdued although his team mate had already left.

But to be honest, was there really a way to end this now? Tsurugi's words had only confirmed what he himself had thought before, but thinking of this the situation was out of his hands. However Kariya smiled despite of his inability, a situation where he could not predict the outcome was interesting in its own way. Anyway he had to think of something otherwise Tsurugi would kill him.

* * *

><p>I'm too tired now ... Have to go to sleep ... Leave me a review, please.<p> 


	14. Chapter 10

****And here is the next one! By the way I finally read the InaGo Manga and you won't believe it: Gouenji is not the Holy Emperor but somewhat Raimon's coach! There are some other changes - well basically it's a totally different story, but that was the most shocking. (And I loved that Tenma doesn't become captain). Later I' going to upload some scans on my website so you can see for yourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 10 -<strong>

"Say Hamano, why are we going to Kirino's place? I'm quite sure he's not home yet." Hayami was standing next to his friend before the house in which the pink haired defender lived. "I saw him going away with Kariya", he explained only to earn a disapproving look from Hamano.

"That's exactly why we're here. I'm sure we'll find a lot of evidences in Kirino's room." Eagerly he went to the small building and rang the bell.

Hayami followed him, still hesitating. "Ah, that explains our disguise. But I'm sure it won't work anyway … ."

"Come on, don't be so pessimistic. I'm perfectly disguised and you look too handsome to be the real Hayami."

Ignoring Hamano was positively smiling while insulting him the quiet defender looked at his friend. Perfectly disguised? Rather perfectly crazy, the only thing Hamano had done was wearing his goggles on his nose like he would dive into the water any second. And looking at himself Hayami didn't get any more confidence: The other boy had taken his glasses away so his view now didn't go any further than three meters. On his way here he had run into a street light twice.

However the defender was not given the chance to contradict his friend as the door opened – not that he would have done so anyway. Doubting the plan would work out he watched Hamano and his winning smile talking to a woman that appeared to be Kirino's mother.

"We're classmates of Kirino and we wanted to study together today." To look more intelligent he carefully adjusted his goggles. I think he isn't home yet, but we're very busy persons and we have really really difficult exams coming up so we would like to begin without him."

Without doubting them Kirino's mother let the two boys in and lead them to her sons room. "It's so nice of you to stduy with my son. Just wait inside please while I'll go and prepare some tea."

Hamano grinned victoriously. "See? I knew it would work! Now let's look for evidences! This will be a fitting present for Kurama."

"But it's Tsurugi's birthday not Kurama's", the other boy objected subdued. "And what's more, all you're talking about is Kurama lately … Is he … more important to you than I am?"

"Hayami, do we have to talk this out now?", Hamano answered impatiently and slightly annoyed. "We're so close, our victory is just behind this door."

"But I want to know", the quit defender continued bravely. "And I can't even see the door properly!"

"Oh come on." Still standing on the floor, only a few minutes until Kirino's mother would come back it was definitely not the right time for his friend to act out of character. "As long as I can see the door there isn't problem! Although it's a bit fuzzy because of the goggles … ."

"It's not about the door … ."

"Yeah yeah, Kurama is just a fool", Hamano tried to calm down his friends. "Now let's make him look even more foolish, ok?"

Not waiting for a reply the lively male opened the door. Hayami sighed, still feeling that this wasn't a good idea but satisfied with the answer his friend had given him.

**-xxx-**

Shindou took his bag and left the soccer building. Everybody else was busy because of some kind of event that seemed to take place in the evening so the Raimon captain had practiced by his own.

Sighting he thought about the whereabouts of Kirino – probably the pink haired defender was with Kariya again. Why did he spend so much time with him? Well, there was nothing Shindou could do as the brunette was too mature to use his authority as a captain to punish Kariya and furthermore, he was even too soft to just hate the blue haired boy. There was still this part in Shindou that felt happy for Kirino and Kariya regardless of his own feelings. Still, he wished Kirino would talk to him, admittedly his friend had told him his parents hadn't been overly angry with him, but Shindou could feel there was still something that bothered the defender. The Raimon captain knew because he knew his friend.

"Captain!"

Tenma was running to him, waving his arms to get Shindou's attention.

"Tenma, everything alright?" The brunette asked as the younger boy stood in front of him, exhausted from running too much.

The energetic boy nodded. "Can I ask you something, captain? I really need your advice!" Hopefully looking at his captain he didn't even wait for Shindou's reply and started to explain his request. "You know it's about the birthday party tonight … And Tsurugi! I mean both is actually the same so it's about Tsurugi!"

"So tonight is Tsurugi's birthday party?", the Raimon captain tried to find the connection in Tenma's confused words.

"Yeah, that's what I mean. I mean I don't mean that, I mean I have a problem and I thought you might be able to help me. That's what I mean!"

Judging the other boys way of speaking he really seemed to be troubled. "Calm down and then let's see if I can help you, ok?" Shindou guided his team mate to a nearby bench and waited until the boy seemed to be more relaxed.

"You see, there is Tsurugi's birthday party tonight, Kurama organized it, I'm sure you know, captain", Tenma began. "Lately Tsurugi acts all weird when I'm near him, he gets all awkward and what's more, I think he is avoiding me. Maybe he hates me! I shouldn't go to the party then, but perhaps he will hate me even more- ."

"It's alright", Shindou interrupted softly before Tenma would get all worked up about it again. "Nobody hates you, especially not Tsurugi."

"But captain … ." The other boy looked at his senpai, not fully convinced.

Shindou smiled. "He just needs some time. You should go to the party, Tenma. And give him a nice present then I think it will turn out alright."

"A present?"

Seeing the younger boy hadn't understood what he meant the brunette explained. "Something that expresses your feelings for Tsurugi or the way you think of him."

"Let's see … ", Tenma thought about it. "I think he's really cool and I like how he loves soccer as much as I do … ."

Then suddenly he sprang up. "I know!" The younger boy smiled happily and energetic as ever. "Thank you, captain! But now I have to go and prepare the present, there is not much time left! See you later, captain!"

Shindou smiled as he watched Tenma leaving. So he wasn't the only one with problems. However the brunette couldn't find an explanation why nobody had invited him to the party. Wasn't he the captain? But then again, probably they had their reasons for it.

And Kurama had organized the party? That boy was acting weirder and weirder every day. Shindou decided that he would have a talk with the striker tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I had so much fun writing Hamano. xD For a better understanding because you might have forgotten: Shindou still thinks that Tsurugi has a crush on Tenma because Hamano told him earlier to find out what Shindou thinks about BL. =)<p>

I really want to thank you all for your nice reviews and thought of a little game for you: I will give you two questions and you have to answer at least one to win. From reading the story until now you should be able to figure out the answers, so it's not too difficult I think. Anyway, these are the questions:

_1. What do you think Hamano and Hayami will find in Kirino's room?_

_2. What do you think why Kurama __didn't __invite Shindou to the party?_

Since it's a game the winner (there can be more than one winner) will get a price. It's hard to think of something, maybe I'll use your name in the next chapter. If you won't want me to use your name you can say it and I'll just give you a mention in the author's note - but that'd be no fun and no challenge for me to write.

If no one participates I will stop uploading more :P (just kidding, but I'd be very sad).

Have fun guessing!


	15. Chapter 11

****Sorry I let you wait this long ... I made the chapter almost twice as long as usual. ^^ Although it has a lot of random elements and is more for my own entertainment, but well. If you're wondering, go back to the last chapter and read the description of my great competition.

Anyway thank you all for participating! It was a lot of fun for me to write and I hope you're all satisfied with the results. Nobody answered the second question correctly , but I admit that it was a difficult one. Kurama will explain the answer next chapter, ok? ^.~

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 11 -<strong>

Hamano's faced showed a slightly disappointed expression as he saw Kirino's room. "It looks so normal", the boy commented while his eyes were scanning they small place.

"Look, there isn't anything", Hayami answered although his sight was still limited, "so let's go back while we still can, ok? Kirino will get really angry about this."

"Yeah, yeah." Hamano hadn't paid any attention to his friend's words since he was already busy with inspecting Kirino's desk. "There have to be some evidences … Hayami, do so something useful and search the shelves."

"I'm not so sure if I can touch Kirino's stuff", the addressed boy objected still hesitating. "It's ... not right."

The lively defender remained unimpressed by these words and continued his search. "Just imagine you were a police officer. They're doing this stuff all the day, so it can't be that wrong, can't it?"

"If you say so … ." Obediently Hayami went closer to the shelves which were on the opposite wall of the room. He found some books about soccer, some figurines of a popular series and …

"Wow, look at that, Hamano!" The quiet boy pointed on a flacon, nicely decorated with flowers and hearts. "That's _Aphrodi_'s fragrance of love for men – it's a super expensive perfume!"

"Please keep focused." It was rare to see Hamano so serious and concentrated. "I think I'll have a look at his computer … ."

"But it's from THAT _Aphrodi_, you know we saw him in person … ." He didn't continue his sentence because the other boy obviously wasn't listening. "Hamano, I think looking at his computer goes to far, that's too personal."

However his subdued voice failed as always to have the effect Hayami wished for as Hamano was already inspecting at Kirino's emails. "Look there is one new mail … apparently from someone called '_xXGoLittleBadGirlXx_' … and it says 'Hey Ranmaru, since you liked the music here is a link to download it … I'm already excited for the movie'."

"I doubt this mail is from the captain", Hayami commented, the guilt of reading another person's mails written over his face. "Shindou wouldn't use such a nickname, so let's leave the computer."

While trying to convince his friend that the computer was something off limits and invading Kirino's room wasn't any better Hayami's view coincidentally fell on to fancy colored pieces of paper, but without his glasses the boy couldn't identify them as movie tickets and soon forgot about them.

"I'm surprised that Kirino actually has contact with girls … Wait, what's that?" Hamano interrupted himself as his foot bumped against something. As the striker gave it a closer look it exposed itself as a plain brown paper back. "Suspicious, suspicious, don't you think?", Hamano muttered more to himself as he looked into the bag.

"Hamano, that's Kirino's stuff … ." But Hayami also looked curiously to find out what was inside.

Both of them were surprised to find some clothes inside. "Probably they're from his sister or the girl who send him the email … We shouldn't meddle with her belongings, too."

"You're so boring, Hayami … ", the other boy answered his voice with a blaming undertone. "Seriously, it's no fun with you at all."

The addressed defender felt offended hearing those words. He didn't want to be too boring for his friend. "L- look ...", Hayami tried to convince his friend that he was interesting person after all. "There is a brown hair between the clothes. It must be Shindou's."

"Where? Where?" Eagerly Hamano inspected the clothes anew. "You're right!" Happily smiling he tried to put the paper bag in his own bag. "We'll take it with us! Maybe it's not an evidence, but it's close enough!"

"That's stealing, isn't it?", the other boy asked doubtfully.

"Don't worry." Hamano was as relaxed as always. "I planned that from the start or why do you think I brought this big bag with me? Besides we can bring them back later. Just think you were a police officer." Smiling the lively boy went to the door. "Come on, we're finished here."

Sighting Hayami followed his friend repeating the same words over and over. "I'm a police officer, I'm a police officer, I'm a police officer … ."

"Who is a police officer?" The new appeared voice wasn't angry, only wondering.

Suddenly both boys froze as they saw the owner of these words standing in the door frame. But feeling caught and shocked as the friends were they couldn't answer Kirino.

**-xxx-**

Tsurugi sighed as he entered the soccer building in which his party would take place. Someone had made a big colored banner of the entrance saying 'Surprise Party! Happy birthday Tsurugi' and in smaller letters below ' … and improvisational Kurama'. Although he was actually in a pretty bad mood he couldn't help but to grin over the last sentence. Kariya ("Say senpai-tachi, Kurama has put a lot of effort into this party although nobody has made a party for his birthday last month, or? He's so kind!") maybe hadn't save his day, but at least it would be easier not to be the only one in the center of attention.

"I didn't know they made a party for me as well." As Tsurugi looked behind him he found Kuruma who seemed to have just read the banner. His facial expression fitted perfectly to what the younger boy was feeling. And that was not something similar to happiness.

"Nice surprise, isn't it, senpai?", Tsurugi asked his voice filled with sarcasm, before he opened the door to enter the party, Kurama slowly following him.

Faster than the two boys had thought they were surrounded by their team mates, excitedly congratulating the strikers who didn't appear to be very happy about it. However receiving presents was more of their taste.

"Tsurugi-san", Akane came to the silent male after the trouble had calmed down a bit. "This one is from me. It's a good luck charm and I made it by myself."

"Thanks, I suppose." Taking Akane's hand made wristband he didn't put any effort into hiding how much he disliked the charm. Green just wasn't exactly his color.

"There is something written on it, can you see it?", the manager explained although the striker hadn't asked. "_Little-Blue-Tiger, _that means 'good luck' in a fictional language." Akane smiled.

"Nah, it's just English", Kurama commented mockingly, looking over Tsurugi's shoulder. "But it's fitting you anyway."

"Are you making fun of me, senpai?", Tsurugi asked quietly, but the girl interrupted so that there was no need for Kurama to answer.

"I have one for you too, Kurama-san. It was actually for Shin-sama but since he isn't here …", disappointed Akane looked around to be sure, "I think you can have it. Here, take it."

"What's written on it? Another fictional language? Maybe Chinese?"

Not noting that Kurama was making fun of her the Raimon manager showed him the words. "It's pronounced_ 'Yuumaiko' _and it means, well … ." The girl blushed. "It's a secret!"

"Great, now I have an I-love-you-wristband from Akane, probably I should give it to Shindou … ." He stopped as he remembered what he had seen the other day and suddenly felt the urge to go home and shut in himself in the wardrobe.

"Err … Tsurugi … ." Tenma didn't know how to approach his team mate as he still thought the striker was angry with him. "I wanted to give you your present, if you want it that is of course."

"Sure." Without Shindou near him the striker felt more relaxed in Tenma's presence. After all the captain was the only one to suspected that there was more than friendship between the two first years.

"You know, captain helped me to choose a present. He told me to express my feelings with it so I thought very hard about it and I hope you like it!" With these words Tenma gave him a small blue box which didn't seem to be special in any way. "Open it, please."

Tsurugi sighed thinking of explaining everything including the bet to Shindou in order to get back his peaceful life. He didn't want to have anything to do with these 'feelings' Tenma spoke of.

But since it didn't look like he had another change the striker carefully opened the box in order to find a white liquid in it. "What's that? Soup?", he asked surprised.

"Err … well, kinda", Tenma answered embarrassingly laughing. "It was ice-cream because I think you're cool. And I formed it like a soccer ball! But I think it melted … ." The boy desperately looked at the liquid not knowing what to do. "And I didn't bring anything for Kurama … So maybe you can split it?", he asked hoping to make both strikers happy.

"Yeah, thanks Tenma", Tsurugi commented not sure if he should be happy about the present. "Perhaps I'll just give it to Kurama", he muttered looking for the lucky striker.

In this moment the door opened. "Tsurugi, I brought you your present!" The addressed boy sighed and hoped to turn invisible. He knew, this annoying optimistic shouting voice could only belong to one person: Hamano.

"Look at it! I know you'll like it! Within seconds the defender appeared in front of his victim and enthusiastically waved with the present, packed in fancy colored paper. "Open it!"

Resigned Tsurugi did what his senpai told him and opened the box to find a surprisingly normal looking purple shirt. It was something he would actually be able to use. "That's not bad coming from you … ."

"Yeah, I know", Hamano self confidently claimed. "And look at the imprint, I made one for Hayami and me too, ah and for Kurama as well." He smiled.

Tsurugi turned pale as he saw the imprint on the front. "_Rantakufan_"- no, the striker definitely wouldn't wear this.

"It's for our team", the defender explained. "We have to show our conviction!"

However Tsurugi had already had enough and didn't listen. Instead he followed Kurama and left the party without saying a word.

* * *

><p>I hope you all got that it was Kariya writing the mail. His nickname is so fitting xD (That's mean I know). Ah, and if I forgot someone's name, please tell me. I checked but I'm not perfect and I make mistakes (quite a lot ...).<p>

And lastly I have to tell you that I won't be able to update as fast as I used to since I'm in my preparations for university. I'm going to study in England so I have to improve my english - poor me failed the writing exam last year T.T I had just luck that I scored so high in the other parts that I got accepted. Anyway I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. ^^

Leave me a review, ok?


	16. Chapter 12

****Taadaaa~!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 12 -<strong>

"That movie was so cool, wasn't it?" Kariya was still excited thinking of what he and Kirino just saw. "And the best is, Ayako-chan is coming to Inazuma Town – we will get a chance to see her in person!"

Kirino watched his kouhai while the blue haired defender was slobbering over his idol. It was already dark as the two boys were on their way home so the pink haired defender couldn't see the other male's face, but it must have had the same expression as his own. Smiling over how lucky they were to be able to meet their star. "You think we can get autographs?", he asked considering that Mayumi Ayako really was popular and would attract a lot of people.

"What are you talking about, Ranmaru? We just have to go!" But then he thought about it. "That means if we can afford the ticket for the bus, I still have to buy a present for Tsurugi – Not that I care about him, but still … ." Thinking of how scary the striker had been the other day, Kariya figured that it wasn't the best idea to get on Tsurugi's bad side.

"I already gave some money to Hamano and Hayami. They were really nice today and came to my house because they wanted to buy a present with me … They even waited for me until I came home." Kirino had really been surprised as he arrived home earlier and found his fellow defenders waiting for him – the two had acted a bit weird but the pink haired defender still felt a bit guilty that he hadn't had the time to accompany the two boys.

"That's odd", Kariya commented, not overly interested as the defender could figure their visit had had something to do with the bet. Not that he would tell his naive friend though.

"By the way, Masaki … ." The blue haired boy looked up as Kirino's voice suddenly had changed, being more serious and hesitating. "There is something I'd like to talk about … Do you have a second?"

It was already late but it was not that there was anybody waiting for him at home. "Sure", Kariya nodded. "Let's stop by the Riverbank, we're practically there anyway."

"Actually I want to talk about Shindou", Kirino began as they had reached their destination and were sitting in the already wet grass. With the stars shining above them it was a nice scenery, the meadows below them. "Well to be honest, I never thought I would talk to you about such a topic." He laughed shortly. "I never thought that I would actually think of you as a real friend, Masaki. You know I planned to not let my guard down, but I gradually came to like and trust you."

Kariya wondering listened to the other boy's words. "Well, it's not that I did anything … ", he answered embarrassed looking away. The blue haired boy couldn't help but feel more guilty about the bet he had initiated day by day.

"Maybe you're still up to something, I'm not that naive", Kirino continued slowly, "but I really think you're not a bad person." He smiled, directly looking into his friend's face. "You're weird but I kinda like that and I'm happy we've become friends."

"So you wanted to talk about Shindou?", Kariya asked because if the pink haired defender continued his bad conscious would kill him.

"Yeah", Kirino answered but then he stayed silent watching the stars for a while. They were so beautiful tonight. "You know, I really do like him. Shindou I mean."

"You two are best friends for a long time, aren't you?" Kariya managed to sound innocently, not showing his envy. "I guess it's only natural."

"Not like that", Kirino explained. "Not like just a friend. We even kissed and my mother saw us … if she hadn't appeared then maybe … maybe we would have gone even further." He blushed thinking of what could have happened that day. "Well, what I want to say is that it's real, you know?"

"Ranmaru … ." The fellow defender really was surprised. He had known Kirino and the Raimon captain were close, but not expected them to be this close.

"Do you want to know what my mother said?" Kirino asked looking into the sky, his voice nearly sounding cynical. "She wasn't angry, in fact she was happy for me. Happy because Shindou is such an intelligent and well-educated guy not to mention that he has money."

"Then why are you sounding angry?", the blue haired boy wondered, unable to understand his friends feelings. "You said you like him, didn't you?"

"It's because my mother is right", Kirino confessed sighting while laying himself back on the grass to gain a better view on the stars. "Shindou IS nice and well-educated and intelligent and rich and all kind of other awesome things."

Kariya just looked questioning at his senpai, showing that he still didn't understand.

"What am I, Masaki?", Kirino asked into the silence. "I'm neither intelligent nor well-educated nor rich. I'm like nothing, am I not?" He lifted his arm and pointed on the sky, fixating the brightest star he could find. "That would be Shindou and I … I would be … well, I don't even have the right to compare myself with a star." The boy fell silent, letting the tranquility of the night become heavy.

"Wanna hear what I think?" Kariya somehow felt down as he looked on his depressed friend and then at the bright star above them.

"Hm?" Kirino didn't seem too interested in the opinion of his kouhai. His grief kept him busy enough.

But the other boy continued despite of. "If Shindou is that star then you are the moon, Ranmaru. That is what it seems to me at least."

A light breeze arose as the surprised Kirino looked up, his azure eyes unbelieving fixating the small boy next to him.

"It doesn't matter how you look at it: The moon still shines brighter", the defender explained. "To me Shindou is just anybody, but you are kinda important to me, Ranmaru."

"Masaki … ." Surprised Kirino sat up again. He had never expected those words from Kariya out of all persons.

The addressed boy didn't reply. He had become aware of what he had said just now and awkwardly focused his view on the grass. "Sorry", Kariya whispered quietly. "That were stupid words- ."

"No", Kirino interrupted, his voice soft and caring. "It was really nice, thank you, Masaki." He smiled. "No matter how down I feel you always manage to cheer me up. You are a real friend."

Suddenly Kariya stood up, startling the other boy. "Sorry, I have to go home now." And without another word he left hastily.

Kirino remained speechless at the Riverbank. Unable to understand his friend the defender wondered if he had said something he shouldn't have.

* * *

><p>This is so sad! Kariya T.T When I think that he goes home now and is all alone there I really could cry ... How can the world be so mean to him? Oh, I forgot, it was me! But I'll make up for it later, Kariya ^^<p> 


	17. Chapter 13

****Long Shindou/Kirino part ahead ^^

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 13 -<strong>

"Say Hamano, why exactly did we take Kirino's clothes?", Hayami asked watching his friend as he unpacked the bag after class. "I mean, you don't have any plan, don't you?"

"Hm … ", the lively defender thought about it. "Do you think we can make Tsurugi wear them?"

The other boy was worried as Hamano seemed to mean it totally serious. "And that would help us?", he wondered doubtfully. "Not that Tsurugi would wear a skirt anyway … ."

In this moment Kurama entered the otherwise empty classroom. "Are you bullying Tsurugi, Hamano?" Although the striker wasn't too interested in hearing the answer as he was already looking for his forgotten bag.

"Oh come on", Hamano replied feeling offended. "I'd never bully someone weaker than me!"

"... Besides you that is", he added smiling. "By the way, how come you're older than me and still so short?"

However Kurama didn't react to his team mates words. "I'm in a hurry because Shindou wants to talk to me, so I leave you two alone – whatever you were doing with these clothes … ."

**-xxx-**

"Kirino!" Shindou could barely hide his surprise when he saw his pink haired friend entering the meeting of the soccer building. The brunette had awaited Kurama, but of course Kirino was somebody he preferred to see anyway. Quickly the Raimon captain stood up and went to the other boy who was closing the door behind him. "Is everything alright, Kirino? You seem troubled by something?"

The worry in Shindou's made the defender feel bad for not talking to his friend earlier. Hadn't he just been selfish by avoiding the other boy? Shindou was his best friend – of course he would worry about him. "Can you forgive me?", he asked shyly avoiding coming to close to Shindou.

"For what?" The brunette's view rested on his friend, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. "It's alright, if you don't want to talk to me about problems, Kirino. Nobody is forcing you."Shindou smiled understandingly. "I can wait until you're ready."

His friend's words made it hard for the defender not to rush and kiss his friend immediately for this kindness Kirino hadn't deserved. But instead the pink haired male held back his desire and remained where he was. "Actually it's not that I have a problem … ", he began but stopped abruptly. Kirino knew he was blushing and it made it even harder to express the words that were too difficult to say anyway. The feeling of the big and otherwise empty meeting hall gave the scene a heavy atmosphere which the defender couldn't possible break through.

"But you seem so tensed?" Shindou was still unable to understand but he felt the urgent desire to help his friend. To make him feel comfortable again and maybe even to see his adorable smile – the expression Kirino was showing now was rather the opposite of that, more like he was imprisoned in an never ending rainstorm. "Did Kariya do something to you?", Shindou guessed knowing that he was probably wrong, but since he had no clue it was as possible as anything.

"No, Masaki has nothing to do with it", Kirino assured backing off as the brunette came closer to him.

Surprised about his friend keeping the distance between him, the Raimon Captain was even more confused. Maybe Kirino came to confess his love for Kariya? Shindou frightened, that would be the worst case scenario. But nonetheless the brunette wanted to support his friend even if he had fallen for somebody like Kariya. With a determined expression Shindou faced what he thought to be reality. "You are in love with Kariya and want help from me, isn't it?" Grief and disappointment perfectly hidden the boy continued with a soft and friendly voice. "That's alright, Kirino. We can talk about it and find a way for you to become happy." He didn't manage to smile the way he wanted but the words seemed to be convincing enough.

"Shut up!", Kirino angrily shouted at his friend, tears in his eyes. "It's not Kariya I like! Not him!" How could Shindou be so helpful, so kind? The pink haired boy didn't understand and it made him feel agitated. He really hadn't deserved somebody as perfect as the Raimon captain.

The other boy was taken by surprise as the defender suddenly shouted at him. "Who is it then?", Shindou asked and as he continued even Kirino could understand was his friend was feeling, since the brunette's soft voice sounded painfully hurt. "Who has stolen you away from me? Who was it?" The last words were just a mere whisper. He had been prepared for Kariya but not for someone completely different. There just hadn't been enough time to adjust himself to that fact.

"Shindou … ." As Kirino saw how much impact his words had, how much he hurt the other boy, he couldn't hold back any more. Sometimes acting selfish seemed to be the only right way. "Nobody can ever take me away from you, Shindou."

Before the brunette could react the defender overcame the few steps that separated the two boys and pressed himself against Shindou's chest. "I like you so much, Shindou."

First the other boy was unable to move as he couldn't believe what had happened. "It's alright, Kirino", the Raimon captain then answered, embracing his friend softly. "Because I like you, too. So much that I just want to hold you like this forever."

"But there are so many things between us", Kirino objected, his voice still sounding teary. "You are a genius and I'm just average and what's with our team mates? – not even to mention that we're both guys … It's hopeless, isn't it?"

"Shhh." Shindou gently stroke over his friend's pink hair. "Calm down, Kirino. There may be problems, but we have time. We can think about it and manage everything somehow, ok?" He smiled to enforce his words.

"It's odd, when you're saying this it sounds so easy … ", the other boy began, now looking more cheerful.

However Kirino didn't manage to finish his sentence as Shindou's lips were meeting his and the two shared a deep kiss, putting all their feelings into it.

* * *

><p>Now the two are happy again ... Until Shindou finds out what Kirino did last night that is. :P All the time I wanted to write something like "and suddenly Kurama opened the door" but in the end I didn't.<p>

By the way, I sell some anime posters and stuff. Check out the link on my profile!

Leave me a review! ^^


	18. Chapter 14 Part 1

****Here is finally the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, guys! Actually it's only half of the chapter and I don't know if I have the time to continue soon (I hope so), but I thought I could at least upload what I have. To excuse my slow updating: I have moved to England now and started university, it was really difficult to adjust since I still had Italian in my mind. xD Now things have settled down a bit and I can focus on studying. I have to catch up a lot, since I was on a school for economics before and now I'm studying ecology. Everybody seems so smart and I on the other hand haven't even worked with a microscope before. ^^°

I noticed that a lot of people added this story to their favorites and I'm grateful to you guys. However sadly none of these people left me a review which kinda slowed down my motivation to upload.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 14 Part 1-<strong>

Even after their kiss broke none of the boys wanted to let go of the other. As a result Shindou and Kirino were just standing in front of each other, the brunette gently holding the hand of his friend as if he were afraid the defender would run away.

"So what are we going to do now?", the the pink haired defender asked after a while. His voice was insecurely questioning and he hesitated before he continued. "Maybe … ."

"Do you … want to go- hang out with me Saturday?" Shindou blushed angry at himself as he had intended to say 'go out' but lost confidence halfway. Everything regarding Kirino was so difficult these days.

The pink haired boy didn't miss his friend's words and blushed even harder. "Sure", he managed to whisper, hiding his face. "Idiot, of course I want … ."

Shindou was happy the other boy couldn't see his face, as it clearly showed how relieved he felt. The brunette didn't know what he had done if his friend hadn't agreed. But then again, wasn't it normal for friends to hang out? He really should have said what he initially had intended to make his feelings clear. At least the Raimon captain would have known Kirino's feeling for him depending on the answer. However, it was too late now …

"To be honest there is a place I want to go on Saturday, Shindou", the defender began carefully, keeping his voice silent. He stopped, looking at his friend. It was so nice being close to him, so close that he could smell the shampoo the other boy used. And close enough to find his body naturally drawn to the body in front of him. In this situation Kirino just felt the desire to touch his friend, being even closer than now and never let him go away again. However there was something he had to do first, and the pink haired boy was painfully aware of that. He had never shown his 'other side' to Shindou. There were just too many things his captain didn't know about him. "And I want to show you- … I want to go with you, if that's ok with you." Kirino watched his friends face, trying to find out his reaction before he hesitating continued. "Kariya- he might come, too."

Immediately Shindou froze. He knew it. The other boy had misinterpreted his words. Well, not exactly misinterpreted, because "hang out" did actually mean what it meant. Damn, why was talking about things so difficult while kissing had become so easy between them? Something was definitely wrong with them. Somehow he managed to nod and express his consent, not without pressing the hand of Kirino's hand, which he still hold tightly. He wouldn't lose him to that blue haired disturbance who seemed to be frantically obsessed with his best friend.

"Shind-.", Kirino wanted to tell the brunette that his hand was hurting under the pressure but a sudden noise stopped him.

"Captain! Are you in here?!" The loud voice made it undoubtedly of who is owner was and only seconds later, too fast for the two boys to react, the door opened with even more voice. "I knew you'd be here, captain!" Hamano's smiling face turned into a more unrecognizable expression as he realized who his captain was with and what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Hamano's biggest dream has come true - or maybe not?<p>

I know it's really short and just barely half of a chapter but I promise I'll update as soon as I can.


	19. Chapter 14 Part 2

The rest of chapter 14! I think I will be able to upload more frequently now so that I can hopefully finish this story at some point. Though I'm pretty sure that will take a while.

I'm living in England for two month now so my english should have improved by now. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 14 -<strong>  
><strong>Part 2<strong>

Shindou and Kirino froze immediately, they didn't even think of letting go each others hands. "H- Hamano", the Raimon captain finally mentioned to stutter. "Wh- What are you doing here?" His face was dark red, which made him feel even more awkward. Kirino on the contrary could only envy his friend for being able to speak as the defender himself just wanted to hide behind the other boy – or even better, to turn into air.

"Me?", Hamano asked, pointing on himself. "Well … ." He thought of how he could make the most profit out of the situation. Innerly laughing about what was for him like winning a million yen in the lottery the defender tried his best to stay calm. He needed a to make a picture! Otherwise no one would believe him, but of course he didn't bring a camera … "Arrgh! What can I do?!", he shouted out much to the other boys surprise.

"Hamano?", Shindou asked still embarrassed but somewhat calm.

"Can you stay like this captain? Don't move! I will be back in a second with my camera!"

If it were possible Kirino's and Shindou's faces would turn even darker. "What?!"

"Oops!" Hamano laughed embarrassed. That was so like him, shouting out things without thinking before. Now it was nearly impossible for him to benefit. Arrgh, why couldn't Kurama be here like he was supposed to be? If he would see with his own eyes …

"Can I ask you a favor, Hamano?", the brunette asked. "Could you keep this … what you saw a secret? And by secret I mean not talking about it nor taking a picture", he added just to make sure Hamano would understand.

Shindou sighed. He hadn't said "this isn't what it looks like" or "it's just a misunderstanding" although it would have been the easiest way to evade this very embarrassing situation. But the Raimon captain just didn't want to scare off Kirino again. He was so glad they finally had made some progress.

It took a moment until Shindou's request reached the other boy. "Could you please keep it a secret?" What did that mean? "Could you please keep it a secret?"? How was he supposed to win the bet then?! Finally Hamano had seen a prove for his suspicion and victory had been closer than ever before. And now this … He knew but couldn't tell anyone? Did this mean he had to give up? That was something unthinkable to him, something out of question.

But then again, Hamano couldn't possibly refuse his captain's request. The way Shindou had asked, the expression of his face, the look of his eyes. The defender immediately knew that this was a matter of importance. That this was something Shindou had asked him not because it was convenient to keep it a secret but because the captain himself was unsure about his relationship to Kirino.

"Fine then", Hamano gave in. His face rather gloomy he turned to leave the room. "I won't tell anybody … ." Was all he had done to win the bet in vaine now? Was there any way for him to continue? He didn't know.

"Shindou … I'm sorry", Kirino muttered after the door had closed behind Hamano. "This was my fault. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"It doesn't matter", the other male answered softly. "Hamano won't tell anybody. He's not like this."

"Then I can kiss you again?"

Shindou smiled. "A thousand times if you like." He still felt relieved despite their interruption. Kirino and he were back to their old intimacy. It was almost like it had been before … before all this had started, back then when their kisses still were innocently and pure.

* * *

><p><strong>Funny situation ... Hamano and Kurama both know about Shindou and Kirino but are unaware that the other knows. Thus nobody can win? Do we have a draw?<strong>

**Leave a review and come back for the next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 15

**Tadaaa~ My christmas present for everyone is a new chapter. Hope you like it. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 15 -<strong>

It had become quiet in the Raimon locker room. Neither Kurama nor Hamano dared to start talking about their bet, both were thinking they were doomed to lose, but of course there was no way the two boys would admit it. Although their team mates didn't understand what was going on, everybody could feel the dark atmosphere and remained silent as well. Maybe, Hamano thought, if it would stay like this they would just forget about the bet after some time … He sighed. It was hard for him to stay quiet, to give up on his victory, but the defender had to keep his promise. And furthermore he couldn't even pass on the task of revealing Shindou's and Kirino's secret to Hayami as his captain would surely think he had talked if anything was found out. Basically that means the normally so lively defender had to join Kurama's side to prevent everybody from finding out.

"You don't look so well, Hamano", Hayami noticed. "Is everything alright?" His friend seemed to be seriously worried about him considering the way he looked at him. No wonder, it wasn't normal for him to stay quiet that long.

"Of course it is!" The fellow defender faked a smile. But to be honest, the situation rather gave him a headache.

And it didn't became better as his captain, the person responsible for all his troubles entered the locker room. "Sorry, I'm late", he muttered absently, his eyes gazing through the room, wondering why they couldn't find Kirino. Did his friend skipped practice today?

Not showing his confusion, the brunette finally spotted the other boy he had been looking for. "Kurama, would you mind staying behind? I want to talk about something."

"Sure." The striker nodded while everybody else was leaving the room. But at least Shindou's simple question had raised the mood, now everyone was talking, asking themselves what reason the captain might have.

"How was the movie?", the striker asked casually as the room was empty. Not because he was interested but because he felt rather awkward being alone with his captain.

"Movie?", Shindou asked, having no idea what his team mate meant. The brunette hadn't seen any movie lately, being busy with worrying over Kirino hadn't left him any time.

Kurama explained, seeing that the other boy was completely clueless. "Oh, I saw Kirino buying the tickets. Considering all the hearts on the cover I was sure he'd go with you."

"No, I wasn't– ." Shindou stopped before finishing his sentence and desperately trying to hide his blush. He had realized that Kurama, suspecting him, must mean that the striker knew about their relationship. Carefully the Raimon captain glanced at the other male, who hadn't moved from the bench. Could it really be that he had found out? And if he knew maybe everybody else knew it too …

But wait, Kirino didn't go with him! The thought stroke him like a lightning, his body froze. Could it be …

Kurama glanced at him, questioning but not terribly interested. "My fault, must have been Kariya then. I was wondering why he didn't come to the party. Those two are getting along well it seems."

Shindou knew. Of course, it was Kariya. It wasn't a problem for him, in fact it was a good thing that Kirino had finally become friends with the other defender, the pink haired male had been put under a lot of stress, constantly watching Kariya. However Kirino hadn't told him that they saw a movie together. Why? Maybe there was even more his friend hadn't told him about?

In the mean time Kurama realized that perhaps the words he had said should have rather remained unspoken. Suddenly his captain had become silent, his facial expression revealing his thoughts.

The striker sighed. Many people would describe him as grumpy and cold, but even he couldn't bear to see Shindou, a person he respected as his capable captain, suffer. It seemed selfish now to not help him just to win a bet, which he had considered to be lost long ago. The teal haired boy would be able to endure being Hamano's slave if it meant happiness for his captain. Again, Kurama sighed. When had he become so soft?

"Shindou", the striker began insecure, feeling rather awkward in his new role. "Maybe you should just ask Kirino. You don't know the circumstances. It may have been nothing after all."

No response came and Kurama was wondering if perhaps his words weren't as consoling as he had meant them to be. However, finally Shindou raised his head, the brunette wasn't smiling but at least his expression looked a little bit more cheerful.

"Thank you, Kurama." The captain paused, showing that he was still thinking over the striker's words. "You might be right", he concluded after what felt like an eternity. "Really, thank you."

Neither Kirino nor Kariya showed up for practice, but Shindou's decision didn't waver. The brunette wouldn't judge the situation before he had talked to his friend. It was just a coincidence, that much he was sure of as he went on his way to Kirino's place.

* * *

><p><strong>Leave me a comment and enjoy christmas. =)<strong>

The next chapter will show you something unexpected, so look forward to it. ;D


	21. Chapter 16

Here's the new chapter! It's not too long until the end now!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter 16 -<strong>

The pink haired boy rang the bell to the new apartment building in which Kairya lived as the fellow defender had been absent from school. Kirino didn't know why but he felt that the blue haired boy was avoiding him for some reason. The message he had sent him had remained unanswered and the phone call had been unsuccessful as well.

Kirino knew he might be intrusive as the pink haired boy rang the bell again and again but he just had to know what was wrong.

"Geez", Kariya finally opened the door. "You can be really annoying, do you know that?"

"Kariya." Kirino was surprised although he had waited for him. "Err … I'm sorry. I didn't want to bother you."

The blue haired defender didn't hesitate. "Fine, then please leave. I'm busy." Not waiting for an answer he attempted to close the door again.

"Wait!" Kirino hastily put his foot between the door and its frame. "What's wrong with you?! I'm worried!", the boy shouted more agitated then he wanted.

"None of your business", Kariya answered shortly. "Would you please leave now?", the defender added impatiently.

The cold look the blue haired boy gave him made Kirino shiver. What could have been happened. Kariya's behavior was quite the opposite of how he usually was.

"Aren't we friends?", Kirino asked in a last attempt to bring his friend to talk to him. "Aren't you the one who wanted us to be friends? Who literally forced me to it?"

"Hm?" Kariya looked up. "Do you want to know why I did it?" His eyes narrowed and Kirino go a bad presentiment.

As the blue haired boy didn't continued, the other male finally asked. "Why?

"It's easy", Kariya explained. "To get closer to Shindou. Yeah, you got it right", he added as he saw Kirino's unbelieving expression. "He's the one I am after. You were merely a tool for me."

"K-Kariya ...", the pink haired boy still didn't fully understand the words of the other defender. But without another word the door closed and Kirino remained alone.

What was the meaning of that? Confused the pink haired defender starred on the door as if the wood or the glass of the window would explain to him what had happened.

Was Kariya angry with him because he got along so well with the captain? Or did he really get closer to Shindou and now no longer needed his friend? But the brunette wouldn't do that to him.

**xxx**

Lost in thoughts Shindou looked into the sky. He had tried to find Kirino but it seems the pink haired boy had vanished. His last hope had been the Steel Tower Plaza but even here was no sight of his friend. The Raimon captain sighed and finally decided to go home as a familiar voice called his name.

"Kirino! I looked everywhere for you!" Happy to see the other boy Shindou waved. However as he noted the unhinged look on Kirino's face the brunette stopped. "What has happened?", he asked immediately. The tears in his friend's big azure eyes didn't promise anything good.

Holding him tightly Shindou waited until Kirino had calmed down. Forgotten were the things he had wanted to question his friend about.

"Kariya … ", the pink haired boy began hesitating and then continued to explain what has happened, telling his friend everything what had happened today.

"You know how he is", the brunette answered calmly as his friend had finished. Of course, it did make him angry how Kariya had hurt his friend but as the captain of the Raimon soccer team he couldn't just hate the blue haired defender as he wished in this second. "He has difficulties expressing himself and showing his feelings. Probably he wanted to say something completely different."

Kirino's doubting look hit him. "You're defending him?", he asked slowly. "Is it because it's true what he said? About you and him?" Considering the harsh words he said the defender was surprisingly calm as he himself did not believe his words. But Kirino also could not explain why his friend wasn't on his side how it was supposed to be.

"How can you say something like this?!", Shindou asked in disgust, letting go of his friend and stepping back. "Do you think I could ever betray you? I wasn't the one who went into the cinema with Kariya and who knows what else you did with him." Seriously, how could his friend doubt him when the brunette himself was the one who should be doubting?

Kirino jerked under Shindou's sudden outburst. "See? That's him. That's Kariya – he wants to separate us, probably just for his own amusement."

"That's nonsense, Kirino", the brunette answered with his usual calmness. "I'm sorry for doubting you", he added after a short break reaching out his hand. "I'm trusting you, Kirino."

The pink haired boy felt like he hadn't deserved such an understanding, intelligent friend. It was he who had offended the brunette and still it was Shindou who apologized.

"No, it's all my fault, Shindou. Sorry for not telling you about Kariya. You're so nice to me Shindou." Tears started to come into his eyes again. "I don't know why you're so patient with me, I mean I like you so much and, and … ."

He couldn't finish the sentence as his friend's lips gently touched his, leading to a deep kiss.

"I'm not such a good person as you think", the brunette whispered as the kiss broke. "I just love you so much, I can't be angry with you."

"Shindou … I – I feel that way too. I'm so sorry for everything … but I love you too, Shindou." Kirino didn't leave his friend any time to think about his words as this time it was him who kissed the other boy.

* * *

><p>I wish you all a happy new year! The next update will take a while because university starts again.<p>

Don't forget to review ;P


End file.
